Humiliation : l'art de nuire
by Lyzacide
Summary: Drago n'est pas quelqu'un à qui on peut refuser quoique ce soit : il se considère comme le grand maître d'orchestre de son propre univers. Chacun doit se plier à ses exigences car tel est son bon plaisir ; quand on lui désobéit c'est lui qui donne la punition. Harry Potter doit donc souffrir selon le plan qu'il a mis au point et ce même s'il doit s'investir personnellement.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _Harry Potter _sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros ©. Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée - ni même soudoyée - pour la publication de cette histoire.

**paring : **Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

**rating : **M. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est fortement déconseillé aux âmes sensibles et aux lecteurs précoces de lire cette fic. Qui plus est cette histoire traite de relations explicites entre deux hommes - Harry et Drago sont en effet deux hommes, merci pour eux - si cela vous incommode ne lisez pas le chapitre qui va suivre ni les suivants.

**Note de l'auteur :** _J'espère que ce court aperçu vous donnera envie de lire la suite que je ne publierais qu'à la condition que cela vous plaise et que vous me le disiez bien sûr ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

_[edit du 12/07/13]_ Je suis en train de réécrire entièrement _Humiliation : l'art de nuire_ car je la trouve de qualité relativement médiocre (en même temps de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis n'est-ce pas ?) ce qui est plutôt embêtant de mon point de vue. Pour ceux et celles qui ne sont pas de mon avis ou qui voudrait tout simplement conserver une trace de la première version de _Humiliation_ il m'est possible de mettre à disposition une version PDF de ma fic dans son intégralité avec une jolie mise page, des changements de police et tutti quanti. Si ça vous intéresse je mettrai un lien sur mon profil vers un site de partage, sûrement mediafire. Évidemment je ne le ferai qu'à condition que vous vous manifestiez par MP ou par review. Inutile d'encombrer davantage la webosphère avec des mégabits inutiles.

* * *

**_Humiliation : l'art de Nuire_**

_Prologue_

* * *

.

.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, il devait s'en aller. Après s'être extirpé de l'étreinte de son amant d'une nuit, il se dirigea vers ses vêtements froissés, les enfila au plus vite, déposa un mot écrit depuis longtemps sur l'oreiller, une enveloppe sur la table de chevet et partit sans un mot.

Sur le billet qu'il avait laissé on pouvait lire, tracé à l'encre verte, scintillant à la lumière du soleil levant :

.

.

_Merci pour la nuit Potter,_

_Désolé de ne pas être là à ton réveil mais j'ai des choses à faire : figure-toi que j'ai pris la liberté d'ensorceler un appareil photo pour prendre quelques clichés pendant nos ébats. Tu es plutôt photogénique je l'admet. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vont en penser les autres... Oui, j'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand ils verront le survivant en train de se tordre de plaisir alors qu'il se fait prendre !_

_PS : __ l'argent est sur la table de chevet... _Tu peux garder la monnaie.

_._

_._

Drago avait achevé ce qu'il avait planifié depuis si longtemps : d'ici quelques minutes tout au plus il allait réduire le cœur du Survivant en cendres en l'humiliant devant toute l'école. Son plan s'était déroulé comme prévu. Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

* * *

.

.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Talk of the devil

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _Harry Potter _sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros ©. Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée - ni même soudoyée - pour la publication de cette histoire.

**paring : **Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

**rating : **M. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est fortement _déconseillé_ aux âmes sensibles et aux lecteurs précoces de lire cette fic. De plus cette histoire traite de relations explicites entre deux hommes - Harry et Drago sont en effet deux hommes, merci pour eux - si cela vous incommode ne lisez pas le chapitre qui vient ni les suivants.

**Note de l'auteur :** Après "un très court aperçu" voici comme promis le premier chapitre puisque vous avez réclamé une suite pour Humiliation ce qui me fait très plaisir ^^ En ce qui concerne le rythme de parution je ne promets rien mais j'essayerai de poster un chapitre toutes les six semaines. bonne lecture ;)

_[edit du 12/07/13] Pouah quelle chaleur ! Ça donne envie de s'enfermer dans une cave avec son ordinateur portable et de réécrire entièrement une fic qui date d'un autre temps... Puis de publier sur FF tiens._

* * *

[1] expression anglaise qui signifie « Quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue ». Chapitre anciennement nommé l'esprit du Mal.

[2] une référence à peine déguisée à la fic la perfidie des petites choses de D. Would dont je recommande vivement la lecture (au passage pensez à lui laisser une review, ça se fait dans le monde actuel et surtout ça fait du bien à l'auteur. Même un petit mot et j'en sais quelque chose !).

[3] Nos héros sont donc tous en septième année à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je profite de cette _petite_ précision pour déclarer quelques _petites _choses. Premièrement je compte m'arranger avec l'histoire originale. Ça ce n'est une surprise pour personne, j'écris une fanfic. Soit. Mais je vais plus loin encore puisque je laisse complètement de côté les tomes 6 et 7. Parce que j'ai envie. Et surtout parce que c'est plus facile pour moi d'un point de vue « artistique ». On va donc considérer pour le bien de « mon » histoire que la sixième année d'étude de Harry Potter fut aussi plate et ennuyeuse que celle de n'importe quel adolescent lambda qui aurait vécu, en prime, les aventures de Harry Potter jusqu'au tome 5.

* * *

_**Humiliation : l'art de Nuire**_

_Chapitre 1 : Talk of the devil and he is sure to appear _[1]

* * *

.

.

Le ciel était empli de nuages noirs, annonciateurs de la tempête à venir, quand les élèves descendirent du Poudlard express. Un vent cruel et rageur fouettait le visage des jeunes étudiants de Poudlard tout juste arrivés, faisant voler nattes et cheveux fous autour de leurs visages poupins. Les joues rougies par le froid ils se dirigèrent au plus vite vers les différents moyens de locomotion mis à leur disposition pour rejoindre le château.

Tandis que les premières années se pressaient - sans oser prononcer un mot - à la suite du garde de chasse de l'école qui se dirigeait vers le lac, Harry, Ron et Hermione se réfugièrent dans un des carrosses tirés par les sombrales. Ils partagèrent celui-ci avec deux jeunes hommes de Serdaigle qui parlaient avec entrain du nouveau livre d'un auteur français très prometteur dont seule Hermione avait entendu parler parmi les Gryffondor. Cet heureux hasard permit à Harry et Ron de parler de Quidditch sans ennuyer Hermione, qui de son côté, pu avoir une conversation à propos deLa perfidie des plus petites choses [1] de Martin Vice avec les deux garçons de Serdaigle. Bien qu'ils furent de charmante compagnie les Gryffondor se séparèrent des Serdaigle en entrant dans le château.

Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent donc tous les trois - à l'instar de la multitude d'élèves qui les entourait - la Grande Salle pour assister à la traditionnelle répartition des nouveaux et profiter du buffet, tout aussi traditionnel, de début d'année. C'est ainsi que les élèves de première année se virent attribuer une maison qui deviendrait leur seconde famille pour les mois à venir. Observant Meryl Chamber rejoindre la table des Poufsouffle Harry se souvint, non sans émotion, de la première fois où il s'était assis à la table des Gryffondor. Du soulagement qu'il avait éprouvé. Des acclamations. Des visages souriants. Des grimaces des Serpentard. Il prit alors douloureusement conscience que cette année serait sa dernière à Poudlard[2] et c'est avec une attention toute particulière, empreinte de nostalgie, qu'il contempla la Grande Salle et ses occupants.

Le ciel enchanté semblait encore plus sombre et sinistre que celui gris et menaçant qu'ils avaient laissé à l'extérieur du château. On avait peine à croire que derrière ce triste décor cotonneux se cachait une myriade d'étoiles, en compétition constante pour le prix de la plus brillante du millénaire. Les élèves auraient sûrement préféré admirer leur prestation étincelante mais seul la lumière des éclairs avait été conviée à la cérémonie de répartition. Bien heureusement on n'avait pas compté sur cette unique source de clarté pour illuminer l'immense pièce les sempiternelles chandelles magiques flottaient telles des lucioles fantomatiques au-dessus des élèves, projetant des ombres étrangement rassurantes sur les hauts murs de la Grande Salle.

Le regard de Harry se posa sans but précis sur la table des professeurs qui affichaient pour la plupart des mines réjouies. Severus Rogue ne faisait évidemment pas partie de cette catégorie d'enseignants. Harry repéra également un visage inconnu : il devait certainement s'agir du nouvel enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En somme, rien d'inhabituel. Le Gryffondor se perdit ensuite dans la contemplation des grandes tables représentant les quatre maisons de Poudlard : Les Gryffondor, symboles du courage les Poufsouffle, synonymes de justice les Serdaigle, représentants de l'érudition et enfin les Serpentard incarnations de la ruse. Les quatre maisons étaient sans conteste très différentes mais en cet instant peu importait l'appartenance des élèves à l'une ou l'autre : tous s'adonnaient à la même occupation et de toutes les tables s'élevaient un brouhaha continu, chacun se tenant au courant des derniers potins ou tissant de nouveaux liens. Harry allait retourner aux affaires de sa propre maison quand son œil fut attiré par la chevelure blonde très familière d'un jeune homme assis au bout de la table des Serpentard. Le digne et aristocratique possesseur de cette chevelure lunaire semblait absorbé par la conservation qu'il entretenait à mi-voix avec un autre garçon de sa maison, Blaise Zabini, individu à la peau sombre et au regard perçant.

- Tu sais je ne suis pas sûr que ce que tu comptes faire soit une bonne idée. Ne pourrait-on pas obtenir le même résultat en _persuadant _les _bonnes_ personnes ? questionna le jeune homme, qui plus est ton idée manque cruellement de maturité Malefoy d'après ce que j'ai pu en comprendre...

- Certaines choses nécessitent un investissement plus personnel, affirma le dit Malefoy, et je pense que c'est « _son cruel manque de_ _maturité »_ qui rend la chose si... E_xaltante_.

- Et as-tu réfléchi à la façon dont tu vas t'y prendre ? Ou est-ce que l'idée t'es subitement venue dans le Poudlard Express ?

- Ne sois pas désagréable Zabini, je sais parfaitement comment je vais m'y prendre... répondit Malefoy sur un ton hautain. Je _sais_ comment m'y prendre mais il reste encore quelques détails à régler. La mise en place va être compliquée mais j'ai un certain nombre d'atouts dans mon jeu. Et même si les premières étapes vont certainement demander du temps mon succès est assuré. Après tout, un Malefoy a _toujours_ ce qu'il désire...

- Que de suffisance, ricana le jeune homme à la peau mate, mais il est possible que tu aies raison. Peut-être pourrais-je apporter ma contribut- Oh... Quand on parle du loup...

Drago, intrigué, tourna la tête vers la table des Gryffondor où Blaise avait apparemment aperçu quelque chose, et vit que les yeux de Harry Potter étaient braqués sur lui. Il afficha alors un large sourire qui n'avait rien de bienveillant. Le Gryffondor fut temporairement désarçonné par le rictus de Malefoy mais il ne tarda pas à se reprendre, et lui lança un regard de défi tout en se redressant pour mieux bomber le torse dans un mouvement instinctif. Il se détourna du Serpentard quand Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix. Ce dernier souhaita alors la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants et bon retour aux anciens avant d'annoncer que c'était l'heure du banquet. C'est ainsi qu'apparurent, sous les yeux surpris des plus jeunes, des mets succulents aux odeurs plus qu'alléchantes dont la variété et la qualité satisfirent aussi bien les membres du corps enseignant que les élèves. Ainsi tous profitèrent des plats que l'on leur proposait dans une ambiance chaleureuse et réconfortante. Harry avait déjà complètement oublié le Serpentard, riant avec ses amis.

Quand tous eurent mangeaient à leur faim le directeur réclama le silence. Il était temps pour Dumbledore de faire son discours. Il insista dans un premier temps sur la solidarité qui doit exister au sein de chacune des maisons mais aussi entre les maisons elles-même. De façon très solennel il rappela à tous que chaque personne qui en aurait besoin recevra soutien et protection. Qu'une aide serait accordée à qui la demanderait. Il poursuivit par une réaffirmation de quelques points du règlement intérieur - plus particulièrement sur l'interdiction formelle d'aller dans la forêt interdite – puis présenta l'homme que Harry avait, à raison, identifier comme étant le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le nouvel enseignant – le professeur Parson - se leva et adressa un signe de main à l'assemblée avec un sourire poli. C'était un homme qui paraissait avoir une trentaine d'années. Il n'était ni mince ni gros et d'après ce que Harry pouvait en juger il avait les yeux clairs ainsi que des cheveux châtains qui se teintaient légèrement de reflets cuivrés à la lueur des bougies.

Puis vint l'heure de rejoindre les dortoirs. Comme le demanda Dumbledore les préfets de chaque maison, dont Ron et Hermione, se levèrent pour pourvoir à leurs devoirs en guidant des premières années excitées ou apeurées vers ces derniers. Peu de temps après que tous eurent rejoint leur lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de leur maison respective le château entier sombra dans le sommeil le plus profond à l'exception d'un certain Serpentard qui ne s'endormirait qu'une heure plus tard un sourire perfide sur les lèvres, et des plans maléfiques emplissant sa tête.

* * *

.

.


	3. Chapitre 2 : l'opaloeil des antipodes

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _Harry Potter _sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros ©. Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée - ni même soudoyée - pour la publication de cette histoire.

**paring : **Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

**rating :**M. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est fortement _déconseillé_ aux âmes sensibles et aux lecteurs précoces de lire cette fic. De plus cette histoire traite de relations explicites entre deux hommes - Harry et Drago sont en effet deux hommes, merci pour eux - si cela vous incommode ne lisez pas le chapitre qui vient ni les suivants.

**Note de l'auteur :** un merci pour leur review à :

**Serdra : **effectivement l'histoire commence doucement et pour être honnête elle va continuer doucement... Mais sûrement ;) les derniers chapitres seront plus intéressants promis !

**Flore Jade : **c'est certainement parce que c'est ce qui va se passer pauvre Drago ^^

**OoBlackSwanoO ****: **Quel enthousiasme :D ça me motive encore plus pour écrire la suite !

**Vah-gabond****e**, **La****ura **et** Surfway.**

_[edit du 12/07/13] J'espère que les modifications que j'ai apporté à cette histoire vous plairont : j'essaie de rendre l'histoire plus cohérente et plus fouillée qu'elle ne l'était à la base. Je tiens à signaler que j'ai pris le temps de vérifier dans les tomes de Harry Potter et dans __les animaux fantastiques__ tout ce que j'écris mais_ « nobody is perfect » _donc il est possible que je sois passée à côté d'éléments ayant plus ou moins d'importance. Merci de ne pas me houspiller._

* * *

[1] chapitre anciennement nommé l'extrait de perfidium. Quelques précisions sur l'opalœil des antipodes : « _originaire d'Australie et de Nouvelle-Zélande, ce dragon vit dans les vallées plutôt que dans les montagnes. De taille moyenne, il est couvert d'écailles iridescentes et nacrées et ses yeux sans pupille sont étincelants de reflets multicolores. Ses œufs sont d'une couleur grise et les flammes qu'il crache d'un rouge très vif. Il se nourrit de moutons_ » extrait de les animaux fantastiques de J. K. Rowling

* * *

_**Humiliation : l'art de Nuire**_

_Chapitre 2 : L'opalœil des antipodes [1]_

* * *

_._

_._

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur, heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa véritable maison. Il passa discrètement la tête entre les rideaux de son lit. Il était certainement trop tôt pour se lever, Ron ronflait encore et les tentures de tous les autres lits étaient tirées, protégeant leur occupant. Il reposa donc sa tête sur l'oreiller et referma les yeux, profitant du calme qui régnait en cet instant dans le dortoir pour réfléchir à ce qu'y l'attendait. Il savait que cette septième année ne sera pas une sinécure. Dumbledore voudrait assurément qu'il suive des cours particuliers afin qu'il soit prêt à affronter l'inévitable. Il avait prévu tout ça et s'en sentait capable mais d'un autre côté il avait aussi envie de vivre une vie d'adolescent normal. N'en avait-t-il pas droit ? Il avait des amis comme tous les adolescents, et bien qu'il n'ait plus de parents il avait trouvé une sorte d'équilibre familiale grâce à l'accueil chaleureux de la famille de Ron. Mais ce qu'il aurait aimé avoir c'est quelqu'un dans sa vie, quelqu'un pour rester à ses côtés. Pas forcément quelque chose d'officiel ni d'éternel mais il aurait voulu pouvoir serrer quelqu'un dans ses bras et savoir que cette personne l'aimait. Quelqu'un de différent de Ginny. Elle et lui avait rompu depuis plus d'un an sous un prétexte fallacieux, en réalisant qu'ils ne restaient ensemble que pour combler un vide affectif dans leur vie sans pour autant en être satisfaits : ce n'était pas de l'amour, ce n'était rien de plus qu'une profonde affection. Et ce n'était pas ça dont l'un et l'autre avaient besoin. Ils voulaient être aimés. Harry voulait être aimé, il voulait qu'on l'aime lui. Paradoxalement il avait peur que ça n'arrive. Il voulait être aimé mais savait que tout pouvait basculer à chaque instant : pouvait-t-il exiger de quelqu'un de l'amour tout en sachant qu'il pourrait ne pas sortir victorieux de cette bataille ? N'était-ce pas cruel ? Qui voudrait vivre un cauchemar pareil avec lui ? Qui pourrait supporter ça ? Est-ce qu'une telle personne existait... ? Perdu dans ses pensées il se rendormit moins serein que précédemment. Il fut réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par quelqu'un qui l'agitait dans tous les sens.

- ...Harry ! Oh la marmotte lève toi on va rater le petit-déjeuner ! s'écria Ron.

- Oui, oui je me lève... répondit ce dernier pensant vaguement qu'il devrait jeter un sort à son meilleur ami.

- Hé Ron tu n'aurais pas vu une ch...

- Une chaussure gauche c'est ça ? Elle est dans la salle de bain j'ai marché dessus en entrant. Fais attention à tes affaires Neville l'année vient juste de commencer !

- Oui j'essayerai... Enfin comme tous les ans... Merci Ron.

Harry rigola discrètement : ce n'était pas maintenant que Neville changerait ses mauvaises habitudes. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rire davantage car Ron avait de nouveau saisi ses épaules. Pour éviter de se faire démembrer il sortit rapidement de son lit, attrapa de quoi s'habiller et disparut dans la salle de bain. De nouveau de bonne humeur il retrouva Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune et ils partirent manger dans la grande Salle, tous les trois en prenant connaissance de leur nouvel emploi du avaient donc métamorphose en première heure de la journée puis potion pendant deux heures avec les Serpentard. Harry et Ron soupirèrent à l'unisson : Gryffondor et Serpentard passeront leurs cours de potion ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Ô joie.

Quand sonna l'heure de se rendre dans les cachots les 7ème année de Gryffondor pestèrent tous avec plus ou moins de vigueur. Harry, Ron ayant attendu Hermione qui avait une question pour le professeur McGonagall coururent pour arriver à l'heure à leur deuxième cours de la matinée. Harry fut le dernier de la classe à rentrer juste derrière Ron qui suivait une Hermione encore plus échevelée que d'habitude.

- Si Mr Potter veut bien se donner la peine de rejoindre sa place nous allons pouvoir commencer. Les ingrédients de la potion et les instructions sont à la page 121 du livre. Mettez-vous par deux et commencez, vous avez deux heures, ordonna Rogue.

Sur ce il disparut dans la réserve dans un tourbillon de cape et Harry se mit alors à imaginer Rogue en train de s'y prendre les pieds. Puis trop heureux que le maître de potion n'ait pas eu l'idée de composer les binômes lui-même, Harry comme tous les autres se dépêcha de se trouver un partenaire. Il se tourna donc vers Ron qui avait eu le même réflexe tandis que Hermione s'était rapprochée de Neville dans l'espoir de venir en aide au pauvre garçon. Tous les élèves s'attelèrent donc à la confection de la potion de la page 121. Harry se rendit alors compte que ni lui ni Ron n'avait d'yeux de scarabées. Le Gryffondor se dit alors que ça ne serait certainement pas arrivé s'ils avaient pensé à renouveler leur stock d'ingrédients standards plutôt que d'avoir expédié l'affaire pour pouvoir aller contempler les nouveaux accessoires pour balai le jour des courses de rentrée sur le chemin de Traverse. Pestant contre lui-même Harry se leva pour aller dans la réserve pour demander des yeux de scarabées à Rogue en priant pour que celui-ci ne le noie pas dans un bocal de formol pour ça. Slalomant entre les tables il passa devant le bureau de Rogue. A ce moment précis il entendit un brut de verre brisé juste derrière. Faisant volte-face il vit à ses pieds les restes d'une fiole en cristal d'où s'écoulait en tâche d'huile un liquide semblable à de l'essence teintée de rouge. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Harry qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui venait de se produire. C'est ce moment que choisi le professeur Rogue pour revenir de la réserve. Son teint habituellement jaunâtre vira au vert avant de prendre une teinte d'un rouge soutenu en constatant ce qui venait de se passer.

- POTTER ! SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT DE MON COURS ! VOUS REVIENDREZ ME VOIR EN RETENUE CE SOIR 20 H ! 50 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! DU SANG D'OPALOEIL DES ANTIPODES VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?! SORTEZ ! SORTEZ !

Harry, livide, n'osa pas même détourner les yeux de la flaque qui s'était formée sur le sol et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Rogue l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et le jeta hors de la classe. Il aurait dû protester, demander des explications, crier à l'injustice mais il était trop choqué pour parler. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de sang d'opa- quelque chose des antipodes ? Et comment, par Merlin, cette fiole s'était-elle retrouvée parterre ? Il était certain de n'avoir rien fait qui ait pu provoquer sa chute... Il ne l'avait même pas remarquée ! Il ne voyait qu'une seule explication : quelqu'un l'avait piégé. Et pour lui il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour agir ainsi : Malefoy. Cependant le jeune Gryffondor se trompait cette fois-ci : le garçon qui souriait devant le succès de son mauvais tour n'était pas Drago Malefoy mais Blaise Zabini.

* * *

.

.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mon ami Malfaisant

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _Harry Potter _sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros ©. Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée - ni même soudoyée - pour la publication de cette histoire.

**paring : **Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

**rating : **M. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est fortement _déconseillé_ aux âmes sensibles et aux lecteurs précoces de lire cette fic. De plus cette histoire traite de relations explicites entre deux hommes - Harry et Drago sont en effet deux hommes, merci pour eux - si cela vous incommode ne lisez pas le chapitre qui vient ni les suivants.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne dirai que quelques mots : pomme de terre, wasabi et fromage fondu ! _* Dumbledore style*_ Ce qui signifie que je n'ai rien à dire de plus constructif ^^' Et maintenant place au nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez avec impatience, évidemment ;)

_[edit du 17/07/13]_

_«- quand j'ai lu ça j'ai eu envie de t'enfoncer ma machine à écrire dans les fesses._

_- ...Tu en as toujours envie ? » - _californication saison 3 épisode 6

* * *

[1] anciennement mon amie malfaisance

* * *

_**Humiliation : l'art de Nuire**_

_Chapitre 3 : Mon ami Malfaisant [1]_

* * *

_._

_._

L'histoire de l'incident du sang d'opalœil des antipodes se répandit dans Poudlard comme une traînée de poudre. Personne ne comprenait l'attitude de Survivant : pourquoi avoir agit de manière si puéril ? Aimait-il faire perdre des points inutilement à sa propre maison ? Et tandis que, durant le déjeuner, les Gryffondor déploraient la perte de points, les Serpentard riaient sournoisement devant la stupidité des rouge et or. Mais tous étaient bien loin de la vérité. Cela Malefoy le savait : il avait remarqué les mouvements de baguette de Blaise sous la table et il s'était bien gardé d'en informer qui que ce soit. De plus, malgré sa relative connaissance des dessous de l'affaire, il ignorait encore le plus important : Pourquoi ? Et c'est ainsi que, dans la salle commune des Serpentard totalement vide comme tous les soirs à cette heure-ci, la seule personne capable de répondre à ses interrogations se retrouva seule avec Drago. Ce dernier posa donc sa question sans détour.

- Peut-on savoir quel est le but exact de ta manœuvre de ce matin mon cher Blaise ? Non pas que je trouve à y redire : tu as réussi à piéger notre cher survivant ce qui est toujours appréciable, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies pris autant de risque uniquement pour envoyer Potter en retenue... Et lui faire perdre les premiers points de sa maison au passage.

- C'est incroyable Drago je suis sûr que cette question t'obsède depuis le début de la journée et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me la poses ? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?

- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'un Gryffondor m'entende, ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

- Peut-être mais nous nous sommes séparés des griffons avant le déjeuner...

- Oui mais Pansy était particulièrement collante aujourd'hui et je la soupçonne de savoir que je manigance quelque chose. Elle n'a pas à savoir ce qui se trame.

- Je n'ai fait que jouer un tour à Potter... Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait été ravie de savoir que ce n'était pas un accident.

- Peut-être bien sauf que je pense que ce qui s'est passé a un lien avec ta participation à mon plan génial, répliqua Malefoy, une lueur narquoise dans le regard, et je ne veux rien laisser au hasard.

- C'est le premier jour de cours et tu commences déjà a montré des signes de paranoïa ? Je te rappelle que ma participation a été décidé à la table des Serpentard pendant la cérémonie de répartition...

- Justement être entouré de bruit est la meilleure façon de ne pas être se faire entendre et on peut difficilement obtenir une foule plus bruyante qu'à ce moment précis. Alors maintenant dis moi : pourquoi ?

- Et bien il me semble que Potter se trouve dans les cachots ce soir... Et qu'il en sortira dans très peu de temps... Épuisé par les tâches que notre sadique et bien-aimé professeur de potions aura eu la délicatesse de lui imposer... répondit mystérieusement Blaise.

- Où veux-tu en venir Zabini ?

- Oh tu ne vois pas ? Et bien en ce qui concerne la première étape de « ton plan génial » je pense que c'est...

Malefoy se précipita à l'extérieur de la salle commune ayant compris ce que tout ceci signifiait.

- ...Le moment idéal.

.

.

Harry était épuisé. Le simple fait de marcher vers la porte pour sortir de la salle de potions lui sembla être un supplice sans nom. Rogue lui avait fait laver le sol uniquement armé d'une serpillère, épousseter tous les bocaux de la réserve qu'il avait préalablement dû descendre des étagères avant de les y remettre et récurer quelques chaudrons pour « occuper les dernières minutes ». Il ne pouvait même pas se consoler un peu en se disant que cette épreuve était derrière lui : Rogue lui avait planifié un mois entier de retenues. Ainsi la torture ne faisait que commencer.

Il devait cependant s'estimer heureux de n'être collé que quatre soirs par semaine. Il devait ce petit miracle au fait que le professeur de Potion n'aurait certainement pas supporter de voir sa tête pendant six soirs de suite et surtout six soirs de suite dès la rentrée. Finalement l'animosité qu'il y avait entre lui et Rogue pouvait s'avérer être une bonne chose : il pourrait certainement s'arranger pour organiser les entrainements de Quidditch pendant ses quelques soirs de libre. Mais il devrait quand même subir une punition pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il soupira et maudit celui qui lui avait joué ce mauvais tour. Il était certain que ce serpent de Malefoy était le responsable. Désespéré, il referma la porte de la salle et se dirigea vers son dortoir où l'attendait son oreiller. Il avançait dans les couloirs froids quand il se sentit subitement encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était en sortant de la salle de potion. Alors il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser contre la paroi froide des cachots. Il pourrait peut-être fermer les yeux quelques minutes ? Et vaincu par le sommeil, Harry s'endormit contre les pierres gelées du cachot.

.

.

Mais bien sûr ! Quel crétin il aurait dû y penser lui-même ! Amener Potter dans un endroit isolé et de nuit de préférence était indispensable pour le bon déroulement de la première phase de son plan, et c'est ce que Zabini avait réussi à faire ! Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire dans les couloirs sombres des cachots. Non seulement Potter était à portée de main mais en plus il n'avait aucune inquiétude à avoir au sujet d'une quelconque punition puisque son statut de préfet lui permettait d'être dehors après le couvre-feu. Le seul souci était qu'il ne savait pas si Potter était encore en retenue ou s'il était déjà retourné dans son dortoir. Il accéléra le pas en espérant voir le survivant sortir d'une des salles. Le hasard voulut qu'au détour d'un couloir il le vit. Drago fit discrètement quelques pas en arrière pour se cacher dans l'ombre et jeta un sort d'affaiblissement sur le survivant. Quelques minutes plus tard il le vit s'adosser contre le mur et glisser au sol pour finalement s'endormir paisiblement. Drago s'approcha alors de sa victime. Il se mit à genoux à côté du Gryffondor et sortit d'une poche de son pantalon une petite boîte bleue nuit sur laquelle serpentaient de délicats motifs d'argent ciselé. Il l'ouvrit presque religieusement et en sortit une minuscule fiole remplie d'un liquide irisé. Avec excitation Drago entreprit de dévisser le bouchon. Il effleura les lèvres du survivant et déposa une goutte unique de liquide sur ces dernières savourant la vision du visage du Survivant endormi. La première étape avait été réalisée avec succès. Les lèvres du Serpentard s'étirèrent en un sourire malsain lorsqu'il reprit le chemin de son dortoir.

.

.

.

Ce fut vers une heure du matin seulement que Harry se réveilla. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal et il avait un goût étrange dans la bouche. Il ne comprit d'abord pas ce qu'il faisait ici puis il se souvint s'être assoupi dans le couloir. Il paniqua légèrement en pensant à l'excuse qu'il pourrait donner si quelqu'un le surprenait dans les cachots à une heure pareille. Décidant que la meilleure des techniques serait de ne pas se faire prendre tout simplement il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers son dortoir le plus furtivement possible. Il grimpait les escaliers le cœur battant et traversait les couloirs le plus discrètement et rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Ce sentiment d'appréhension avait quelque chose d'excitant : se retrouver dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans la protection de sa cape d'invisibilité était extrêmement rare. Il réussit à entrer dans sa salle commune sans grande difficulté si ce n'est qu'il avait failli croiser Rusard au détour d'un couloir mais celui-ci avait fait brusquement demi-tour en entendant du bruit plus loin. Harry commença donc à se sentir plus serein et monta les escaliers pour accéder à son dortoir. Soudain un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, la tête lui tourna et son regard se fit flou. Il prit appui sur le mur... Et puis plus rien. Tout était redevenu normal. La fatigue sans doute...

.

'' '' '' ''

.

Le lendemain Drago arborait un large sourire en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Il allait enfin savoir si la potion avait eu l'effet escompté. Il prit place à sa table de manière à pouvoir observer la table des rouge et or, et commença à beurrer une première tartine. Quand il déposa de la confiture sur la deuxième il vit une chevelure noire indomptable faire irruption dans la Grande Salle. Le Gryffondor avait prit place à sa table et mangeait de bon appétit. Pour un œil inexpérimenté le comportement du survivant aurait pu paraître tout à fait habituel. Pas pour Drago. Parce qu'il avait remarqué que le Gryffondor regardait souvent vers la table des vert et argent. Ce qui pour un œil inexpérimenté aurait pu paru tout à fait anodin. Pas pour Drago...

.

.

En sortant de son cours de métamorphose Harry avait encore l'impression d'oublier quelque chose de fondamental, sans pour autant savoir quoi, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il y avait un lien avec Malefoy c'est pourquoi il avait passé sa journée à l'observer dans l'espoir de retrouver quelques bribes de sa mémoires, mais, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il avait également eu des vertiges en allant aux toilettes et le plus singulier c'est qu'il avait encore ce goût particulier dans la bouche, un goût indéchiffrable, sucré, salé et légèrement piquant. Il marchait dans les couloirs, pour rejoindre sa salle commune, en compagnie de Ron et Hermione qui étaient absorbés par une conversation que n'avait pas suivie le survivant, trop concentré sur cette chose dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler. Et contre toutes attentes ce fut à cet instant précis que ce qu'il avait oublié lui revint à l'esprit : au bout du couloir apparu Malefoy qui croisa son regard, et subitement les souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit. Enfin le lien avait été fait avec le Serpentard. Il se souvient à cet instant qu'il voulait se venger de Malefoy parce qu'il lui avait un tour perfide digne de sa maison, parce qu'il le déteste et parce qu'il voulait lui montrer ce qu'il en coutait de jouer avec le feu.

Il se dirigea vers le jeune Serpentard sans se soucier de Ron et Hermione qui l'observèrent sans comprendre, avec un regard étonné. Harry héla Malefoy mais celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder et continua son chemin, Blaise à ses côtés. Alors il se mit à courir derrière les Serpentard, baguette à la main. Il attrapa le col de Malefoy et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, sa tête produisant un bruit sourd quand il le percuta.

- Mais tu es malade Potter ! Lâche-moi immédiatement !

- Non ! Répliqua d'une voix sans appel le Gryffondor les yeux brillants de colère, tu as des comptes à me rendre espèce de serpent !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne et certainement pas à toi, ajouta-t-il d'une voix dédaigneuse, ignorant la peur qui lui tiraillait le ventre face au regard colérique de Potter.

- Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a piégé ! Tu as ensorcelé cette satanée fiole de sang de dragon !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Malefoy.

- Arrête de nier Malefoy ! Tu es ridicule ! Qui ?! Qui d'autre que toi aurait l'esprit assez tordu pour manigancer ce genre de blagues douteuses ?! Hurla le Survivant qui se surprit lui-même de cette montée soudaine de colère.

- Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien, murmura presque le Serpentard.

- Hum, grogna le Survivant croisant les deux orbes grises qui lui parurent étonnamment sincères.

Il lâcha le Serpentard et sa colère s'apaisa.

- Je... Je crois que je vais te croire... ajouta-t-il du bout des lèvres, incertain de la marche à suivre.

- C'est un honneur, ironisa Drago retrouvant son assurance sans pour autant se montrer méprisant.

Ce dernier fit une légère révérence, se moquant clairement du Gryffondor, ce qui fit grogner Harry. Ils s'aperçurent alors que leurs amis les avaient laissé seuls. Ensemble.

- Je devrais peut-être te faire des excuses, Malefoy, mais...

- Je t'en dispense pour cette fois, après tout tu n'es qu'un idiot de Gryffondor.

- Je ne suis pas désolé, juste perturbé, termina Harry sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Drago.

- Pardon ? Perturbé ?

- Oui, perturbé... Tu viens de briser ton image du parfait abruti de Serpentard.

- Peut-être que je ne suis pas un parfait abruti de Serpentard en ce cas, répondit-il les yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange.

-Serait-ce une sorte de confidence ? Malefoy, aurais-tu respiré les nuages de fumée au-dessus du chaudron de Neville hier ? Questionna, plus que surpris, le Survivant.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit le Serpentard avec une pointe d'amusement, maintenant excuse-moi je dois rejoindre Blaise.

Il contourna le Gryffondor et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentard, mais une main lui agrippa le bras avec force.

- Si tu n'es pas un parfait abruti de Serpentard peut-être que je ne suis pas un parfait idiot de Gryffondor non plus... Donc... Et... Je suis désolé, finit par dire Harry s'étonnant lui-même.

Drago sourit et serra la main sur son bras, sans se retourner.

- Excuses acceptées...

Son sourire s'élargit davantage et devint presque dément. Maintenant il en était sûr : il avait réussi.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Prémices Méphistophéliques

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _Harry Potter _sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros ©. Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée - ni même soudoyée - pour la publication de cette histoire.

**paring : **Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

**rating : **M. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est fortement conseillé aux âmes sensibles et aux lecteurs un peu trop précoces de s'abstenir de flirter avec mes mots : ce sont des brutes et des dévergondés sans aucune morale (bouh les vilains mots). Qui plus est cette fic' traite de relations explicites entre deux hommes - Harry et Drago sont en effet deux hommes, merci pour eux - si cela vous incommode ne lisait pas le chapitre qui va suivre ni les suivants.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je risque de mettre de plus en plus de temps à publier mes chapitres car j'ai pas mal d'engagement ailleurs qui ont tout de même une certaine importance. Alors oui je sais que je ne suis pas régulière dans la publication des chapitres, que je suis relativement longue et que mes chapitres sont excessivement courts mais je vais vous demander de continuer à faire preuve de patience et j'irais même plus loin en vous demandant beaucoup de patience ^^' Mais pour l'heure je vous ai écrit un petit quelque chose qui en fin de compte n'est pas si petit que ça (si on le compare à « mes performances » habituelles bien sûr ^^) Bon lecture !

_[edit du 02/08/13] chaleur et sueur... Let's get retarded ! _

* * *

[1] Marcus Belby et Michæl Corner sont deux véritables élèves de Serdaigle, Michæl est de la même année que Harry tandis que Marcus est d'un an leur aîné mais toujours en septième année (et oui même les élèves de Serdaigle peuvent repiquer leur année (enfin d'après moi) ! Pour la petite histoire j'ai décrété que Marcus travaillait sur un roman durant sa septième année de Poudlard et que ce faisant il avait totalement négligé ses études pensant pouvoir compter sur ses facilités pour obtenir ses ASPICs... Erreur qui lui fut fatale.)

[2] Perks Sally-Ann est une Poufsouffle de la même année que Harry & co, elle apparaît dans le tome 1 de HP (si si, j'vous jure).

* * *

_**Humiliation : l'art de Nuire**_

_Chapitre 4 : Prémices Méphistophéliques_

* * *

.

.

Harry sentit une chaleur étrange se propager dans son corps. Elle prenait naissance au bout des doigts de sa main droite - celle que Malefoy avait recouvert de la sienne – et envahissait tout son être. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Malefoy fit un petit pas vers Harry et tout à coup celui-ci ressentit le besoin pressant de se rapprocher du jeune Serpentard. Il commença à avancer et se stoppa net. Non ça n'allait pas. Ce n'est pas normal, pensa Harry, il y a quelques minutes je... J'étais... Je me sentais... Mais comment se sentait-il « il y a quelques minutes » ? Le Gryffondor ne le savait déjà plus. Et ne s'en souciait guère davantage, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de se rapprocher de Malefoy. Il se colla contre le Serpentard et il se pencha vers lui, voulant respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux... Il arrivait à sentir les battements de son cœur... Et quelque part en lui une voix cria. Non ! Il ôta sa main du bras de blond comme brûlé et se recula précipitamment, manquant de tomber à la renverse. La chaleur qu'il avait ressenti se dissipa et il éprouva un fort sentiment de confusion. Qu'avais-t-il chercher à faire ?

Décidant que la réponse ne lui était pas indispensable il bredouilla un « pardon » à l'adresse de Malefoy et partit en courant. Son attitude n'était peut-être pas très mature ni même vaguement digne mais il s'en moquait : tout ce qui comptait été qu'il devait s'éloigner du Serpentard. Il ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration avant de pénétrer dans la salle commune.

- Harry est-ce que ça va ? Demanda une Hermione légèrement plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, nous sommes désolés de t'avoir laisser avec Malefoy mais j'ai vu Marcus et Mickæl[1] au bout du couloir et il fallait vraiment que je leur deman-

- Ouais Hermione voulait parler avec les deux mecs de Serdaigle avec qui on a partagé un carrosse pour venir, l'interrompit Ron, et c'était mortellement ennuyeux...

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner Ronald Weasley ! Répliqua Hermione puis elle se tourna vers Harry, et ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez des enfants Malefoy et toi.

- Alors tu as donné une raclée à Malefoy ? Demanda Ron en faisant mime de ne pas avoir entendu les récriminations de Hermione bien qu'il ait légèrement rougi.

- A qui ? Oh, ah... Oui, si on veut, répondit Harry dans un état second.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il a réussi à prendre le dessus ?!

- Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'insurgea Harry en ayant en tête une version qu'il imaginait être très éloignée de celle que Ron pouvait avoir de « Malefoy ayant le dessus ».

- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Arrête de jouer au type mystérieux, plaisanta Ron, j'ai besoin d'entendre de bonnes nouvelles après cette journée de dingue.

-Ron ? Tu veux bien te taire pendant deux minutes ?! Et qui te dit qu'ils se sont battus ? J'ai l'impression que-

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de faire le monologue qu'elle avait soigneusement mis au point : Harry était parti en courant dans son dortoir.

Une fois la porte fermée Harry tira les tentures de son lit, et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête et ne voulait surtout pas faire part de cet incident à ses amis. De quoi aurait-il l'air ? Il espérait que Hermione et Ron le laisseraient tranquille pour ce soir et pour en être certain il lança un sort sur les rideaux.

.

.

Le lendemain matin personne ne posa de question à Harry sur son comportement de la veille et ce dernier fut très reconnaissant à ses amis de respecter son silence - et au reste de sa maison pour lui en vouloir au sujet de l'incident du sang - mais il était anxieux : comment allait réagir Malefoy quand ils se reverraient ? Il se moquerait probablement de lui, une fois de plus, l'humiliant devant ses amis. Il entra donc dans la Grande Salle en espérant que le jeune homme blond n'y serait pas. Malheureusement pour lui Drago Malefoy était bien présent, assis aux côtés de Blaise Zabini. Harry crut le voir lui sourire avant de diriger son regard sur son assiette. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus choqué : Malefoy venait de lui sourire ?! Profondément perturbé il se dirigea vers sa table et se plongea dans la contemplation de son propre petit-déjeuner.

Le soir venu il se rendit dans les cachots pour effectuer sa retenue. Il termina donc de nettoyer les chaudrons de la veille, chaudrons recouverts de substances inconnues et visqueuses qui dégageaient des odeurs tantôt âcres tantôt acides. Il mit plus de deux heures à finir la tâche qui lui incombait. Épuisé il sortit de la salle... Et tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy.

- Tiens donc, quelle heureuse rencontre.

- Bonsoir, Malefoy, répondit, les joues rosissantes, le Survivant.

- Je suppose que tu as une bonne raison d'être de sortie ce soir...

- On ne peut rien te cacher, Malefoy : je viens de finir la retenue que Rogue m'a donné... Pour une raison que nous connaissons tous les deux.

- Effectivement c'est une bonne raison, acquiesça le préfet des Serpentard, souriant avec compassion.

- Et bien je crois que je ferais mieux de retourner dans mon dortoir avant que tu ne m'enlèves des points n'est-ce pas ?

- Potter ?

- Hum ?

- Pardonne-moi.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le Gryffondor totalement désorienté, pourquoi t'excuse-tu ?

- Pour ça.

Et avant que Harry ait eu le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit Drago se pencha vers lui et scella leurs lèvres d'un baiser. A cet instant le Gryffondor sentit quelque chose de familier, quelque chose de piquant, sucré et salé. Ce goût particulier... Il passa ses bras autour du Serpentard pour approfondir leur baiser n'ayant plus conscience que de cette chaleur grandissante qui se répandait dans tout son être. Mais Drago brisa le baiser et partit en courant. Harry resta au beau milieu du couloir quelques secondes, trop secoué pour bouger. Il se mit enfin à courir après le Serpentard mais c'était trop tard : il avait disparu.

Les jours suivants Malefoy évita Harry comme la peste. Ses amis en furent ravis et Ron en particulier mais Harry, au contraire, trouvait la situation plus que dérangeante. Que voulait dire ce baiser ? Pourquoi ? Malefoy n'était-il pas censé le détester ? Que devrait-il faire ? Essayait de parler avec Malefoy ou adopter la même attitude que ce dernier et s 'appliquer à le fuir ? Il y avait trop de questions sans réponse. Harry décida donc de prendre les choses en main : il fallait qu'il parle avec le Serpentard il en était sûr. Sa résolution prise il attendit la fin des cours pour fausser compagnie à ses amis pour aller chercher la carte des maraudeurs dans son dortoir avant de les retrouver à la bibliothèque une fois que la chose fut faite. Les heures s'étirèrent mollement jusqu'au dîner puis, pour la deuxième semaine consécutive, il se dirigea vers les cachots.

Sitôt sa retenue terminée il sortit la carte des Maraudeurs et espéra de toutes ses forces que Drago serait en train de patrouiller dans les alentours. Il le repéra dans les étages. Il se dirigea vers le point qui portait le nom de Drago Malefoy, le cour battant à tout rompre et un goût particulier dans la bouche. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres du Serpentard il ralentit le pas afin d'être le plus discret possible : il s'était donné du mal pour avoir l'occasion de lui parler alors autant éviter qu'il ne le remarque tout de suite et ne s'enfuît à nouveau. Il se plaça alors derrière lui et se jeta presque sur le Serpentard en collant sa main sur sa bouche pour le bâillonner. Surpris le préfet commença à se débattre, le Gryffondor lui murmura à l'oreille pour le calmer. Quand il fut certain qu'il ne partirait pas en hurlant Harry relâcha le Serpentard.

- Es-tu fou Potter ?! Cracha un Drago Malefoy visiblement froissé.

- Désolé mais je voulais être sûr que cette fois-ci tu ne me fuirais pas.

- Je ne te fuis pas.

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, Malefoy.

- Je ne te fuis pas.

- Arrête ! Dis-moi pourquoi ! Lui ordonna le Gryffondor dont les yeux se faisaient menaçants.

- D'accord, d'accord je te fuis ! Est-ce que tu es content maintenant ?!

- Non. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

- Ça ne te paraît pas évident peut-être ?! Je, j'ai...

- Tu ? Le coupa le Gryffondor excédé.

- Je t'ai agressé dans un couloir Potter ! C'est toi qui devrais me fuir !

- Et bien peut-être que ça m'a plu et que c'est pour ça que je ne fuis pas ! Éclata le Gryffondor.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes garçons. Harry était rouge de honte et commença de nouveau à ressentir cette chaleur étrange bien qu'elle soit moindre que la dernière fois. Alors Malefoy s'approcha lentement de lui jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touchent et se fut Harry qui l'embrassa cette fois-ci. Quand ils se séparèrent Harry ressentait une sensation étrange : d'un côté il appréciait ce qui venait de se passer et de l'autre il savait que ce n'était pas normal. Il n'était pas censé ressentir ça. Non, il ne devait pas, il devait s'éloigner de Malefoy parce que... Parce que quoi ? Il ne s'en souvenait déjà plus. Malefoy lui attrapa la main et ils s'embrassèrent encore jusqu'à perdre haleine. C'était grisant et déroutant. Comme un arc-en-ciel en pleine nuit...

.

'' '' '' ''

.

- Tu as encore surpris Belby et Perks[2] dans la tour d'astronomie ? S'amusa Blaise en voyant apparaître Drago les joues rosies dans leur salle commune.

- Non pas de Poufsouffle au programme ce soir mais un Gryffondor solitaire...

- Ne me dis pas que tu as surpris Londubat en train de se mastu-

- Argh non c'est dégoûtant ! Le fusilla Drago.

- Héhé, ricana l'autre jeune homme, alors raconte !

- Et bien figure-toi que notre plan se déroule mieux que je ne l'avais espéré...

- Tu veux dire que le Gryffondor c'était...

- Harry Potter ! Il s'est jeté sur moi pour se plaindre du fait que je le fuyais, jubila Malefoy, il semble que la potion fonctionne au delà de mes espérances...

- Ainsi donc tu avais raison la méthode Poufsouffle consistant à jouer l'amoureux timide à porter ses fruits... Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de penser que tu aurais dû lui sauter dessus, nous aurions gagné un temps précieux...

- Le principal est que cela ait marché : maintenant je suis certain qu'il viendra se jeter dans la gueule du loup de lui-même.

- N'oublie pas que tu dois lui faire ingérer de le filtre de polyconfusion assez régulièrement pour éviter que les effets ne se dissipent, lui rappela le jeune Zabini.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela j'arriverai à lui en faire boire : je projette de lui donner rendez-vous dans un bar de Pré-au-lard un peu à l'écart d'ici très peu de temps, répondit Malefoy les yeux brillants d'une lueur effrayante.

- Je suppose que tu entends par là que tu vas soustrait Harry Potter aux yeux de ses amis et des autres élèves assez longtemps pour le droguer discrètement ?

- Heureux de voir que nous nous comprenons.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Black Flush

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _Harry Potter _sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros ©. Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée - ni même soudoyée - pour la publication de cette histoire.

**paring : **Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

**rating : **M. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est fortement déconseillé aux âmes sensibles et aux lecteurs un peu trop précoces de lire ce qui va suivre. De plus cette fic' traite de relations explicites entre deux hommes - Harry et Drago sont en effet deux hommes, merci pour eux - si cela vous incommode ne lisait pas le chapitre qui va suivre ni les suivants.

**Note de l'auteur :** _[edit du 13/09/13] Voilà, voilà j'avance tranquillement mais sûrement dans la réécriture... J'espère encore et toujours que l'histoire est plus crédible, vraisemblable, réaliste et autres synonymes. Je sais que certain(e)s pensent que je n'avais pas besoin de me lancer dans une pseudo-réécriture de cette fic mais j'ai la conviction que c'est plus ou moins "mon devoir". j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à le faire en tout cas et je remercie ceux et celles qui m'ont complimenté et m'ont encouragé à écrire une suite. Seulement voilà je me suis promis de ne pas faire de suite à cette histoire : premièrement parce que je sais que je n'arriverais pas à avoir assez de matière pour écrire quelque chose qui se tient jusqu'à la fin (déjà que _Humiliation : l'art de nuire _a eu du mal à obtenir les derniers chapitres avant la fin...) et deuxièmement parce que j'ai voulu une fin ouverte : dans la vie on n'a pas toujours les réponses aux questions que l'on se pose et j'ai voulu transmettre ce message à travers de mon histoire. Cette fin permet aussi à tout le monde de trouver son compte en s'imaginant ce qui pourrait se passer après et ce que ressent Harry. Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas spoiler les éventuels nouveaux lecteurs qui n'ont pas eu le droit à la V1. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

[1] Le Black Flush est une invention de ma part qui dérive du _Black Jack_, mélange de café, brandy et kirsch et du terme _quinte flush_ utilisé au poker pour désigner une suite de 5 cartes de même couleur d'où la réplique de Drago un peu plus bas. Le Green Lagoon est lui aussi dérivé du nom d'un véritable cocktail, le _Blue Lagoon_ qu'on obtient en mélangé du curaçao, du citron et de la vodka.

* * *

_**Humiliation : l'art de Nuire**_

_Chapitre 5 : Black Flush_

* * *

.

.

Harry attentait la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard avec anxiété. Drago avait réussi à glisser un petit morceau de papier dans sa robe pendant un cours de potion sur lequel il avait écrit quelques mots pour lui demander de le rejoindre derrière les trois balais, dans une petite ruelle. Le Gryffondor n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi se sentait-il si attiré par le Serpentard ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller de cette manière avec lui ?! Il avait été embrassé par Malefoy ! Et il avait aimé ça... Comment c'était possible ? Peut-être que les choses deviendraient plus claires après leur rendez-vous...

.

Drago, lui, jubilait : son plan était, jusqu'à présent, une totale réussite. Son seul soucis était de savoir si le filtre de Polyconfusion serait encore efficace lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Avec un peu de chance même si ce n'était plus le cas la curiosité légendaire du Gryffondor amènera ce dernier à se montrer derrière les Trois Balais... Enfin il l'espérait...

.

'' '' '' ''

.

Cinq jours plus tard tous les élèves de Poudlard en âge de sortir à Pré-au-lard, munis de leur précieuse autorisation se massèrent devant les portes du château sous l'œil vigilant de leurs professeurs. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Harry qui était encore dans sa salle commune ayant prétexté un devoir urgent. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà partis depuis 10 minutes après lui avoir à plus tard. En toute logique ils devraient se retrouver dans une heure devant la cabane hurlante. Le problème est que Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait faire pour être à la fois avec Drago et ses amis. Finalement devait-il vraiment aller rejoindre le Serpentard ? Ou se contenter de passer une après-midi en compagnie de Ron et Hermione... ? Le temps s'égrainait inexorablement sans que Harry ne sache ce qu'il devait faire. Le Gryffondor se tortura encore un peu avant de regarder pour la vingt-cinquième fois sa montre à quartz. Quoiqu'il fasse son choix devra se faire rapidement : il ne lui reste plus que 5 minutes avant que Ron et Hermione n'arrivent au point de rendez-vous... Harry attrapa nerveusement sa cape d'invisibilité et s'en recouvrit rapidement. Sa seule certitude était qu'il devait se rendre à Pré-au-lard. Il se dirigea dans les couloirs si familiers du château et emprunta le passage secret qui conduisait à la cave de Honeydukes. Maintenant il était temps de choisir : Drago ou Ron et Hermione ?

.

'' '' '' ''

.

Drago frotta ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre. Il attendait dans le froid depuis quarante minutes. Dont trente n'étaient pas prévues. Il se repassa les étapes de son « rendez-vous » en tête : d'abord mettre en place son masque de l'amoureux timide. Offrir un baiser très léger à Potter dans l'hypothèse où la potion ne fasse plus suffisamment d'effet pour qu'il supporte plus, puis le guider vers ce bar louche, dont il avait entendu dire que le propriétaire était plus que laxiste sur les activités qui se déroulaient dans son bar. Commander une boisson forte pour Potter afin que l'alcool cache le goût du filtre dont il verserait une goutte dans son verre...

Mais qu'est-ce que fichait ce satané Potter ?!

Est-ce qu'il allait lui faire faux bond ? Il avait peut-être surestimé le pouvoir de la potion finalement... Et zut il allait devoir mettre au point un nouveau plan pour faire tomber Potter... Et bien sûr ça ne serait plus si simple le Gryffondor serait sur ces gardes désormais... Quelle poisse !

- Je suis vraiment désolé ! Pardon ! Dit une voix derrière lui.

Un sourire étira le visage du jeune Serpentard qui vit tous ces ennuis se dissiper. Très bon timing pour un Gryffondor.

- Ce n'est rien , répondit-il avec une légère moue en se retournant.

- Excuse-moi, répéta Harry les joues rougies par le froid et l'embarras.

- Ce n'est rien je te dis, répondit Drago légèrement irrité, et maintenant allons nous mettre au chaud à la Tête du Sanglier, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus aimable.

- Pourquoi à la tête du Sanglier ? Demanda le survivant, suspicieux.

- Viens.

Et sur ces mots Drago offrit un léger baiser à son vis-à-vis et en profita pour lui mettre sa capuche sur la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre dans les ruelles de Pré-au-lard. Ce que le Gryffondor fit bien que le goût sur ces lèvres soit différent de ce que à quoi il était habitué et que la chaleur habituelle ne se soit pas faite sentir. Il trouvait aussi qu'il était assez étrange que, parmi tous les endroits qu'aurait pu choisir le Serpentard, il ait choisi la Tête du Sanglier. La Tête du Sanglier était un bar à l'aspect extérieur des plus miteux, et bien que Harry s'y soit rendu de nombreuses fois par le passé il ne put retenir une légère grimace en apercevant la devanture. L'intérieur était sale et l'on ne voyait toujours pas au travers des verres placés sur l'étagère au-dessus du bar. Harry ne se sentait pas en confiance dans ce lieu. En regardant les quelques poivrots accoudés au comptoir Harry se dit que le choix de l'établissement semblait finalement logique : il était peu probable que d'autres élèves ne s'y trouvent, ils seraient donc plus à même d'avoir une discussion sans être le point de mire de tous les clients.

- Voulez quoi ? Les interrogea le propriétaire en essuyant un verre avec un torchon sale.

- un Black Flush et un Green Lagoon[1], répondit Drago d'une traite.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce qu... Commença le Gryffondor.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je sais ce que je fais, lui répondit le Serpentard en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas dans une autre dimension : Drago Malefoy lui commandait une boisson dont il ne connaissait rien si ce n'est qu'elle devait être fortement alcoolisée et venait de lui faire un clin d'œil qui lui sembla vaguement libidineux. Mais en y réfléchissant bien il avait provoqué tout ça lui-même. Tout était parti de ce baiser... De ces baisers. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver ? Etait-il fou ? Il sortait avec Malefoy ! Pourquoi cette idée ne suffisait pas à le faire fuir ? Peut-être qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux... Amoureux de son pire ennemi ?! Ennemi ? Vraiment ? Harry se mit à chercher dans sa mémoire ce qui pouvait bien fait de Drago son ennemi mais rien dans ce dont il se souvenait ne lui fit dire que c'était le cas. Le Serpentard lui avait fait pas de mal de coups tordus ça il le savait mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir... Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas alors ? Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui n'allait pas...

- Harry ?

L'intervention de Drago sortit Harry de ses pensées et il s'aperçut qu'il avait déjà payé et tenait leur deux verres dans ses mains. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent donc vers une table dans coin éloigné du bar. Il se sentait un peu mal-à-l'aise assis là devant le Serpentard. Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qui l'avait poussait à venir ici. Ce dernier lui tendit son verre avec une lueur étrangement séduisante dans les yeux ce qui fit légèrement frissonner Harry. Pour reprendre contenance il porta à ses lèvres le verre que Drago lui offrait et avala une longue gorgée. Il toussota, la boisson lui ayant brûlée la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Demanda Harry, les yeux larmoyants.

- Un Green Lagoon ? C'est de la liqueur de citron vert et de la vodka, répondit Drago.

- Je me disais aussi... Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?

- Un Black Flush : airelles, Brandy, café. J'ai toujours trouvé amusant que les ingrédients se suivent dans l'ordre alphabétique, je suppose que c'est ce qui lui a valu son nom d'ailleurs...

Harry acquiesça sans comprendre. Le silence se fit de nouveau. Drago se tortillait sur son siège.

- Euh, je... tenta Drago en faisant un geste vers son verre.

Mais le Serpentard ne finit jamais sa phrase car dans son mouvement il avait renversé sa boisson sur son vis-à-vis. Harry bondit de son siège, le pantalon tâché.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, tu ferais mieux d'aller passer ça sous l'eau... enchaîna Drago, contrit.

Profitant de l'excuse que lui fournissait l'autre garçon pour s'enfuir il se dirigea vers les toilettes du bar. Il mit un peu d'eau sur la tâche et s'aspergea le visage. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Que pouvait bien lui faire Malefoy après tout ? Ce n'était pas un monstre.

Quand il retourna auprès du Serpentard il s'aperçut que celui-ci semblait plus détendu que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté et qu'il y avait à nouveau deux verres sur la table. Harry prit alors une grande inspiration et but une gorgée de Green Lagoon.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre nous, Malefoy ? Demanda Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Drago prit alors la parole pour lui exposer les raisons de son comportement des derniers jours : il lui révéla qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il avait depuis longtemps des sentiments pour lui mais qu'il avait préféré le frapper plutôt que d'admettre que Harry Potter lui faisait de l'effet... Harry en fut aussitôt convaincu et cette idée s'ancra profondément dans l'esprit du Gryffondor, comme quelque chose qu'il avait toujours su. Cette fois-ci il ne doutait plus que les actions du Serpentard étaient tout à fait normales et quand il lui prit la main il ressentit de nouveau cette étrange chaleur qui jouait avec tous les nerfs de son corps. Ils discutèrent encore et Drago s'enhardit au fil et à mesure de la conversation caressant même la main de Harry par dessus la table.

Au bout d'un moment le blond se leva, invitant Harry à faire de même. Ils quittèrent le bar et Drago l'embrassa dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux dans un claquement sonore. C'était un baiser beaucoup plus passionné que ceux qu'ils avaient échangés jusque là. Drago s'appliquait à faire danser sa langue avec celle du survivant. Quand ils se séparèrent le Gryffondor tremblait sous le coup de l'émotion. C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait comme ça. Et c'était vraiment, vraiment très bon. C'était sucré, salé et piquant. C'était agréablement excitant. Le Serpentard déposa encore quelques baisers sur les lèvres du jeune homme brun mais Harry finit par repousser gentiment Drago tout en agrippant sa main pour qu'il ne se sente pas rejeté. Le Serpentard, légèrement irrité se reprit rapidement et lui adressa un sourire. De toute manière ils devaient retourner à Poudlard, il se faisait tard.

.

.

Drago ricana seul dans la pénombre sur le chemin de sa salle commune : c'est dingue ce que Harry Potter était facile à duper ! Vraiment il accordait sa confiance à n'importe qui ! Ou alors peut-être qu'il avait vraiment un don pour jouer la comédie ? Devrait-il songer à exploiter ce talent ? Le Serpentard souris, amusé par ses propres réflexions. Le filtre de polyconfusion, était vraiment une merveille. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt. Mais grâce à elle l'objectif qu'il s'était donné lui paraissait de plus en plus simple. Il n'avait plus qu'à organiser des rencontres clandestines avec Potter pendant encore un mois ou deux pour assurer ses arrières en faisant boire cette fameuse potion régulièrement à son _petit chéri_ et le Gryffondor s'offrirait rapidement à lui. Il avait hâte de partager avec son acolyte, Blaise Zabini les nouvelles avancées de son plan. Il avait particulièrement envie de lui raconter comment il avait fait en sorte de renverser son verre sur le Gryffondor pour avoir l'occasion de verser une goutte de filtre dans son verre pendant que ce dernier était aux toilettes pour tenter d'arranger la tâche sur son pantalon. Il accéléra le pas et ricana de nouveau enivré par la réussite de son plan. Drago entra enfin dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il chercha le visage de Blaise parmi les élèves en présence. Visiblement il n'était pas là. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir qu'il partageait avec les autres garçons de 7ème année. Pas de Blaise Zabini non plus. Légèrement déçu, Drago s'assit sur son lit et tira les rideaux avant de leur jeter un sort d'intimité. Il sortit alors une page écornée qu'il avait arrachée dans un grimoire de la bibliothèque des Malefoy. Il frissonna devant sa propre audace et espéra que son père ne viendrait jamais à le suspecter. Il relut pour ce qui devait être la vingtième fois depuis le début du mois ce qui y était écrit :

.

.

FILTRE DE POLYCONFUSION

.

_**Description :** _

_._

_**altération des sentiments et du ressenti passés sans modifications ni suppressions des souvenirs rend confuse l'association entre sentiments et souvenirs.**_

_**.**_

_Celui qui boit le filtre de polyconfusion n'associe plus correctement les souvenirs d'une personne donnée et les sentiments qu'il nourrit à son égard. Le sujet comble le vide émotionnel qu'occasionne le filtre en fonction du comportement qu'adopte cette personne : si la personne dont le souvenir est brouillé se montre sympathique envers le buveur celui-ci pensera avoir en face de lui son ami, à l'inverse se montrer cruel avec lui le transformera en ennemi... Un comportement versatile après ingestion du filtre peut entraîner des problèmes d'interprétation chez le buveur._

_._

.

Drago ricana en repensant au comportement du Gryffondor et continua à lire.

.

.

_**Effets indésirables :** _

_La prise de potion s'accompagne parfois de vertiges et d'autres symptômes soumis à de fortes variations individuelles se déclenchant lors des rencontres entre buveur et le sujet de l'altération._

_**Durée et intensité des effets **:_

_Durée variable selon le sujet sans excéder 15 jours pour une première prise. La durée et l'intensité augmentent progressivement avec le nombre de prise lors d'une consommation régulière. L'intensité du filtre diminue de façon inversement proportionnelle avec la force des sentiments qui lient le buveur au sujet de l'altération._

_._

_._

Le Serpentard sauta toute les instructions concernant la préparation pour lire la note de bas de page.

.

.

_Son odeur varie selon la personne qui la respire mais son parfum est toujours complexe et extrêmement difficile à décrire, il en va de même pour son goût._

Et tandis que le Serpentard se féliciter de son succès, Harry lui se dirigeait tranquillement vers son dortoir le cœur battant, impatient de revoir le responsable de l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était convaincu que Drago Malefoy l'aimait. C'est ce qui fit naître un sourire rayonnant sur le visage du Survivant, lorsqu'il retrouva la chaleur réconfortante de son lit. Il avait fait le _bon_ choix.


	7. Chapitre 6 : émanations nocives

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _Harry Potter _sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros ©. Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée - ni même soudoyée - pour la publication de cette histoire.

**paring : **Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

**rating : **M. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est fortement déconseillé aux âmes sensibles et aux lecteurs un peu trop précoces de lire ce qui va suivre. De plus cette fic' traite de relations explicites entre deux hommes - Harry et Drago sont en effet deux hommes, merci pour eux - si cela vous incommode ne lisez pas le chapitre qui va suivre ni les suivants.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà, voilà après une _looooongue_ absence je viens vous déposez le nouveau chapitre de _Humiliation._ Bonne lecture :)

_[edit du 02/11/13]_ Hum là on entre dans la partie difficile à retravailler... Il faut que je reprenne tout un tas de choses que ce soit dans la forme et dans le fond de l'histoire parce que j'ai changé pas mal de petites choses dans les chapitres précédents... Et donc je vais devoir faire en sorte que ça reste cohérent. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer j'ai déjà mis pas mal de temps pour republier ce chapitre, je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça peut donner pour des chapitres qui nécessiteront beaucoup plus de travail. Je m'excuse par avance pour le temps de parution je sais que c'est agaçant mais je tiens à remettre en ligne un contenu de bonne qualité, ou du moins, de qualité acceptable. Merci de votre patience.

* * *

_**Humiliation : l'art de Nuire**_

_Chapitre six : émanations nocives_

* * *

.

.

Une fois éveillé, Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain, notant au passage que le lit de Ron était anormalement vide. Il commença alors à ressentir une soudaine anxiété. Et il avait raison de s'inquiéter car quand il arriva dans la salle commune ce matin-là ces deux meilleurs amis l'attendaient la mine grave, Ron assis dans un fauteuil avec Hermione sur l'accoudoir.

- On peut savoir ce qui te prend en ce moment, Harry ? Demanda une Hermione légèrement agacée tout en se levant.

- Comment ça ? Répondit Harry.

- Non mais je rêve ! Tu ne vois pas où est le problème peut-être ? N'as-tu pas conscience d'agir bizarrement, Harry ?! S'indigna la Gryffondor.

- Hermione, s'il te plaît...

- Non pas cette fois Harry. Tu nous dois des explications... N'est-ce pas Ron ?

- Euh.. Hum... Hum.

- Merci de ton soutien Ron, je saurais m'en souvenir, dit la Gryffondor jetant un regard à Ron qui en disait long sur ce que lui inspirait l'attitude du rouquin, et maintenant j'attends tes explications Harry, tu agis bizarrement depuis la rentrée, conclut-elle.

- Écoute Hermione je ne peux pas vous en parlez, c'est... Enfin je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui se passe en ce moment. Mais je t'assure que ce n'est rien qui puisse mettre en danger qui que ce soit... Et je suis désolé d'être parti si brutalement quand nous étions à Pré-au-lard, répondit Harry qui se sentait un peu coupable, je vais bien je t'assure.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir nous en parler ? Nous sommes tes amis et ne le seront toujours quoique tu nous disses ou quoique tu fasses... On t'a bien cru quand tu nous as dit que ce n'était pas toi qui avait fait tomber la fiole de sang du bureau de Rogue. Et même si tu nous a faussé compagnie moins d'une heure après ton arrivée on peut certainement comprendre tes motivations si tu nous les expliques, ajouta Hermione.

- Je sais ce que je fais Hermione... Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais très bien... Quand les choses seront plus claires je te promets que je vous expliquerez toute l'histoire mais pour l'instant je veux que vous me faisiez confiance. Vous me faites confiance n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que l'on te fait confiance Harry ! Intervint Ron sous le regard furibond de leur amie.

- Merci Ron, répondit-il avec un sourire, et maintenant si nous allions manger ? Je meurs de faim !

- Harry. soupira Hermione, j'espère vraiment que tu nous dis la vérité... Si jamais il t'arrivait quelq-

- Hermione, je te le promets : tout va bien je ne fais rien de dangereux, je ne risque absolument rien.

- Si tu es sûr de toi, je veux bien te faire confiance mais si je me rend compte que tu nous as menti et que tu t'es encore mis dans une situation inextricable tu vas m'entendre je te le garantis ! Et moi aussi j'ai faim, ajouta-t-elle les yeux brillants et un sourire bienveillant.

Et sur ces mots Hermione se dirigea vers la porte de la grande salle suivie de Harry et de Ron à qui elle lança un regard effrayant qui fit rire Harry : décidément ces amis ne changeraient jamais.

.

'' '' '' ''

.

- Laquelle dois-je mettre à ton avis ? La verte cyprès ou la bleue myosotis ? Demanda Drago tenant une chemise dans chaque main.

- La verte est magnifique et raffinée mais également arrogante et toute serpentarde, tandis que la bleue, plus simple mais toute fois élégante, délivre un message que je qualifierais d'apaisant : je suis un amoureux transi, vivant sur un nuage de guimauve flottant dans le ciel si bleu de mes amours nouvelles ! Se moqua Blaise, amusé de voir le grand Drago Malefoy se poser des questions si _existentielles._

- Ton attitude ne m'aide absolument pas, Zabini... Est-ce que ça veut dire que devrait mettre la bleue, alors ? ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

- Quoiqu'il en soit je trouve que ce plan fonctionne peut-être un peu trop bien...

- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, qu'entends-tu par « un peu trop bien » exactement ?

- Je veux dire qu'il semblerait que depuis quelques temps le Prince des Serpentard se soucie énormément du Garçon-qui-a-Survécu, explicita Blaise, la bouche tordue en un étrange sourire.

- Je ne vois absolument pas ce que tu entends par là, Zabini, mais sache tout de même que j'entame la phase finale de mon plan ce soir et que c'est pour cela que je ne tiens pas à laisser quoique ce soit au hasard ce soir, la potion de polyconfusion est trop onéreuse pour que je me le permette, donc comme je l'ai déjà dit je ne dois rien laisser au hasard et surtout pas _ce soir_.

- Évidemment, suis-je bête ! Ajouta le jeune homme, mais plus sérieusement j'espère que cette histoire sera réellement terminée ce soir, après tout il s'est déjà écoulé deux mois depuis le lancement de ton plan génial et je te trouve sincèrement _bizarre_ depuis que tu es revenu de ton dernier « rendez-vous » avec Potter...

- Bon et bien je vais mettre cette chemise bleue finalement, conclut Drago, j'espère rentrer tard ce soir ! Bonne soirée à toi !

Et, la chemise à moitié boutonnée, il attrapa sa robe de sorcier et sortit promptement de la salle commune des Serpentard.

-... J'espère seulement que tu sais ce que tu fais, Drago.

Mais Drago ne voulait absolument pas penser à ce que Blaise avait insinué. Après tout qui était ce _Zabini_ pour se mêler de ses affaires à lui, Drago Malefoy ?! Qu'importe qu'il fasse parti d'une des grandes familles de sang pur de toute la Grande Bretagne il n'avait pas à se moquer de lui ! Blaise pense qu'il « _ se soucie énormément Du Garçon-qui-a-Survécu_ » ? Bien sûr qu'il se soucie de Potter puisqu'il est au centre de son plan mais de là à dire qu'il se soucie _énormément_ de lui il y a tout de même une marge ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement «_ se soucie énormément Du Garçon-qui-a-Survécu _» ? Qu'il en est amoureux, c'est ça ? Non, non et non ! C'était impossible ! Résolument impossible ! Harry Potter est l'être le plus éloigné de lui que l'on puisse trouver ! Et c'était, avant toute autre chose, un homme ! Et il ne pouvait pas aimer les hommes, c'était impossible. De toute manière cette réflexion n'avait pas de raison d'être puisqu'il n'était _pas _amoureux de Harry !

Drago arriva au septième étage où se trouvait la salle sur demande. Il était toujours fulminant de rage. Et pour améliorer son humeur le Gryffondor était déjà là, arborant un insupportable sourire heureux. Ce soir encore il devait faire semblant de trouver la compagnie du survivant agréable, de sourire et d'être sympathique. Mais faisait-il vraiment semblant ?

-Bonsoir Drago... l'accueilli Harry, les joues légèrement roses.

- 'Soir, répondit le Serpentard le visage sombre toujours perturbé par ses pensées.

- Oh on est grognon ce soir ? J'espère que le whisky pur feu te rendra plus agréable..., Se moqua le Gryffondor en lui montrant la bouteille qu'il avait chapardé dans les cuisines.

- Ne me traite pas comme un gamin, _Potter_ ! Éructa Drago à fleur de peau.

- Je plaisantais ! Tu es d'une humeur massacrante ce soir ! Je crois que je vais y aller, on se verra quand tu seras de meilleure humeur !

- Non tu n'iras nulle part ! C'est moi qui décide du moment où tu peux partir !

- Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir _Malefoy._

Et sur ces mots Harry tenta de faire demi-tour, les dents serrées et les poings crispés sous l'effet de la colère, avant d'être retenu par le bras du Serpentard.

- Harry, je... S'il te plaît... murmura le blond se rendant subitement compte du ridicule de la situation.

- S'il te plaît quoi, Malefoy ?! Je ne suis pas un jouet sur lequel tu peux te défouler quand tu as passé une mauvaise journée !

- S'il te plaît... Excuse-moi, j'ai effectivement subi des contrariétés aujourd'hui et... J'ai été désagréable avec toi, pardon...

- Lâche mon bras.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Harry ! Reste !

- Pour me faire encore insulter ?

- Non, je te le promets... Je te le promet Harry, dit-il le regardant droit dans les yeux, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles maintenant alors que tu es en colère contre moi.

- Très bien, répondit le jeune homme sur un ton sec.

- Mer... Merci.

- Bon, et si nous buvions ce whisky pur feu ? Demanda Harry en tentant de paraître de nouveau enjoué.

- Avec plaisir.

Le blond relâcha finalement le bras du Gryffondor le suivant dans la salle sur demande. Ils burent la bouteille qu'avait amené Harry et comme d'habitude Drago trouva le moyen de faire tomber quelques gouttes de filtre de Polyconfusion dans le verre de l'autre jeune homme. Ils rirent beaucoup puis commencèrent à se rapprocher pour se toucher l'un l'autre. Le brun prit l'initiative ce soir-là en embrassant délicatement le Serpentard puis le baiser s'était approfondi et Harry avait fini allongé sur le sol. A ce moment-là Drago s'arrêta pour contempler le jeune homme vibrant sous lui. Harry avait les yeux brillant de désir, la chemise à moitié défaite, il tremblait, ses lèvres étaient incroyablement rouges et légèrement ouvertes, laissant échapper une respiration erratique. Drago sentit alors un désir incontrôlable monter en lui. Il glissa alors sa main dans le caleçon de Harry et commença à la caresser.

- Je crois que... On ne devrait pas aller plus loin...

Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête et provoquèrent quelque chose de bizarre en lui. Une sorte de colère irrationnelle. N'était-il pas censé le désirer ? Lui en avait envie alors le Gryffondor devait obligatoirement ressentir la même chose ! Non il devait en crever d'envie ! De plus Harry n'était-il pas censé être amoureux de lui ? Il l'aimait non ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il si rejeté tout d'un coup ?! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire que Potter ne soit pas totalement sous son charme ?! Est-ce que par hasard il était... ? Ne supportant pas ce revirement et la tournure de ses pensées Drago perdit le contrôle de la situation et tira avec rage sur les vêtement du Gryffondor. Devant le danger de la situation Harry réunit toute sa force et fit basculer Drago qui se cogna violemment la tête contre le sol.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Hurla le Gryffondor.

Il remit ses vêtements tant bien que mal et partit sans un regard en arrière. Drago lui n'avait pas bougé, souffrant atrocement et choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait gâché ses chances avec Potter. Gâcher son plan. Ne pouvant faire autrement que de regarder la vérité en face il hurla son désespoir et donna des coups rageurs dans tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Qu'importe cette douleur aigüe qu'il ressentait à l'arrière de la tête, et le désordre autour de lui, tout ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait perdu.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Abdiquer

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _Harry Potter _sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros ©. Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée - ni même soudoyée - pour la publication de cette histoire.

**paring : **Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

**rating : **M. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est fortement déconseillé aux âmes sensibles et aux lecteurs un peu trop précoces de lire ce qui va suivre. De plus cette fic' traite de relations explicites entre deux hommes - Harry et Drago sont en effet deux hommes, merci pour eux - si cela vous incommode ne lisait pas le chapitre qui va suivre ni les suivants.

Note de l'auteur : Voici le septième chapitre de Humiliation, chapitre un peu spécial, chapitre charnière alors soyez attentifs ! ^^

_[edit du 21/04/14] PARDON PARDON PARDON ! Je suis désolée (non sans blague?!) Pour cette attente monstrueuse ! J'ai complètement abusé de votre patience... Mais d'un autre côté pouvez vous vraiment m'en vouloir d'avoir une vie ? Surtout que je vais bientôt de nouveau être très disponible et qu'il ne reste que quatre chapitres (et un épilogue déjà retravaillé !) à réécrire ! Aller je vous envoie du love et des paillettes ! Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Humiliation : l'art de Nuire**_

_Chapitre 7 : Abdiquer _

* * *

.

.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que le Serpentard avait voulu le forcer à coucher avec lui. Et ça faisait deux semaines que Harry était malheureux. Il s'était habitué à ses rendez-vous avec Drago dans la salle sur demande. C'était d'ailleurs son idée. Il se remémora la façon dont il avait fait découvrir cette pièce au Serpentard. Il avait reçu un hibou de Drago lui disant de le rejoindre dans le couloir de métamorphose où il irait faire une ronde vers 23h. Et c'est ce que Harry avait fait. Il avait attendu toute la journée avec une excitation grandissant au fil des heures. Le plus difficile fut de sortir de son dortoir sans réveiller ses camarades de chambre mais ce défi s'était révélé être très stimulant pour Harry qui s'en était très bien tiré. Le reste était un jeu d'enfant quand on possédait une cape d'invisibilité et que les couloirs de Poudlard étaient vides. C'est ainsi que Harry arriva en avance à son premier rendez-vous à Poudlard avec Drago, fébrile et les mains légèrement moites. Le Gryffondor était tellement excité qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui et faillit ne pas s'écarter à temps de son chemin. D'un mouvement rapide et précis il réussit cependant à éviter une collision avec Drago Malefoy lui-même. Lui aussi avait de l'avance, pensa le Survivant trouvant cela incroyablement stupide d'être ému par ce simple fait. Reprenant ses esprits, il alla se cacher dans l'angle du couloir de sorte de Drago ne puisse pas le voir retirer sa cape. Il ne devait pas lui révéler l'existence de cet objet. Il en ignorait la raison mais il sentait que c'était quelque chose que le Serpentard ne devait pas voir. D'un autre côté il étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre alors pourquoi le lui cacher ? Harry se sentit subitement très confus. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Mais un jeune homme blond l'attendait dans ce couloir, un jeune homme qui avait des sentiments pour lui et il était hors de question qu'il rate son rendez-vous parce qu'il avait des doutes concernant le fait de montrer ou non sa cape d'invisibilité. Le plus simple était de la retirer rapidement loin du Serpentard, il lui montrerait une prochaine fois, voilà tout. Sur cette sage résolution il s'exécuta et rejoignit Drago, légèrement nerveux et le cœur battant étrangement vite.

- Tu es en avance cette fois, le taquina le Serpentard, de peu mais tout de même... Je suis content que tu sois là.

- Moi aussi je suis content d'être là, répondit Harry, mais je suppose que nous n'allons pas rester ici toute la soirée n'est-ce pas ?

- Perspicace, dit Drago se rapprochant suffisamment du Gryffondor pour que son souffle vienne caresser sa bouche, bien que ça pourrait être intéressant du certaine manière...

Drago continua à se pencher vers lui et commença à l'embrasser.

- Dra... Drago je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne.. Idée... réussit à dire le brun, entre deux baisers.

- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de me suivre ? répondit Drago, en s'écartant.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Je pensais à la tour d'astronomie...

- Attend, je pense que j'ai une meilleure idée.

Et c'est ainsi que le Gryffondor attrapa fermement la main du Serpentard pour le mener dans le couloir du septième étage. Il passa trois fois devant le mur qui faisait face à la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et une porte apparue sous les yeux étonnés de Drago. Harry poussa la porte et il entra avec l'autre jeune homme sur les talons. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans un petit salon. Harry apprécia particulièrement le feu crépitant dans la cheminée et le jus de citrouille sur le meuble du fond. Il avait servi deux verres et était venu s'asseoir sur le canapé où Drago s'était déjà installé. Le Serpentard s'était montré très intrigué par la pièce et avait posé de nombreux questions à Harry sur cette dernière. Quand Harry lui eut tout expliqué il sortit de son sac – que Harry venait juste de remarquer – deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre qu'il ouvrit dans la foulée. Harry se souvenait avoir trouver un goût particulier à la sienne mais peut-être était-ce le fruit de son imagination. Ils avaient discuté longuement, rient aussi et de façon surprenante Harry s'était senti de plus en plus proche du Serpentard au fil des heures. Ils avaient ensuite cédaient à l'envie de se toucher, encore et encore, caressant le torse de l'autre sous sa chemise et s'embrassant avec passion. Harry se rappelait avoir eu une érection particulièrement douloureuse ce soir-là...

- Harry !

Et c'est ainsi que le Survivant revint au moment présent, tombant presque de sa chaise sous le regard agacé de Hermione qui se demandait très certainement pourquoi il avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent tous les trois à la bibliothèque si c'était pour qu'il se mette à rêvasser moins d'une heure après leur arrivée. Gesticulant sous le regard de son amie, Harry se remit au travail en ayant au préalable jeté un regard amusé à Ron : ce dernier avait une marque étrange sur la joue qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la couverture du livre qui était fermé devant lui.

En réalité si Harry avait demandé à ses amis d'aller à la bibliothèque c'est parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Drago et que la seule façon que cela cesse était qu'il s'occupe l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit épuisé de sorte qu'une fois dans son lit il s'endorme immédiatement sans avoir le temps de ressasser ce qui s'était passé. Mais visiblement aujourd'hui ce ne serait pas suffisant, soupira Harry. Il n'avait pourtant pas d'autre option ; il devait travailler. Sur ces bonnes paroles Harry commença à lire le quatrième chapitre de la _métamorphose des êtres inanimés et des végétaux_. Malheureusement pour lui c'est à ce moment qu'entra l'objet de ses pensées, Drago Malefoy. Évidemment il était assis face à l'entrée et ne rata pas le jeune homme blond... Qui avait d'ailleurs de grandes cernes sous les yeux et affichait un air maussade. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué...

- Il a vraiment l'air fatigué...

- Hein ?! Répondit Harry surpris d'entendre ses propres pensées dans la bouche de Hermione.

- Je parle de Malefoy, Harry. Je disais qu'il avait l'air fatigué... C'est bizarre d'habitude il est impossible de savoir ce que ressent ce satané Serpentard mais là c'est tellement évident que même Ron a dû le remarquer...

- Hé ! Je te rappelle que je suis à côté de toi et que j'entends ce que tu dis ! Et puis ça veut dire quoi « c'est tellement évident que même Ron a dû le remarquer » ?

- Exactement ce que tu penses que ça veut dire...

- Génial, même mes amis pensent que je suis un abruti...

- Mais non, je te taquine... Et puis ne t'en fais pas on t'aime bien quand même, ajouta Hermione sur un ton espiègle.

- Ouais, ouais... répondit Ron, boudant de façon peu convaincante.

- Mais il n'empêche que c'est bizarre... Je me demande ce que ça peut bien cacher, surenchérit la Gryffondor.

- Et pourquoi tu t'intéresse tellement à ce que Malefoy peut bien ressentir ? Demanda Harry suspicieux.

- C'est pourtant évident, si Malefoy à l'air préoccupé c'est qu'il l'est vraiment et que ce qu'il l'affecte est certainement grave... Et ça a peut-être un lien avec Vol... Voldemort, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix.

- Et bien désolé de te décevoir 'Mione mais l'abruti de service en sait plus que toi sur ce coup-là, répondit Ron, et ça n'a rien à avoir avec... Vous-savez-qui.

- Et ça a « à voir » avec quoi ? Questionna Harry d'une voix légèrement tremblante, priant tous les dieux pour que la réponse ne soit pas ce à quoi il songeait.

- Malefoy, le grand a des problèmes avec une demoiselle, expliqua Ron qui s'en réjouissait, hier Crivey s'est pris Malefoy de plein fouet. Le truc suspect c'est que Malefoy n'a rien dit et a continué son chemin sans chercher à rabaisser un Gryffondor et en plus il avait fait tombé un mot... Et devinait quoi ? C'était un mot d'amour et Malefoy avait apparemment quelque chose à se faire pardonner...

- Et comment ce fait-il que tu sois au courant ? Demanda Hermione.

- Parce que j'ai entendu Crivey en parler avec ses amis dans la salle commune.

- « Entendu » ? N'aurais-tu pas plutôt « écouter » ce que Crivey disait par hasard ?

- C'est possible... Mais le plus important c'est que Malefoy a du mal avec une fille et je trouve ça génial ! Ajouta Ron à peine perturbé par ce que Hermione venait de sous-entendre.

- Et tu crois que Crivey a toujours ce mot d'amour... ? Le questionna Harry, en faisant semblant de lire le premier paragraphe du chapitre quatre.

- Harry ! Mais vous êtes vraiment sans morale tous les deux ! Ça n'est pas drôle !

- Moi je trouve que si, ricana Ron, je pense que oui, c'est une preuve de la faiblesse de ce foutu Malefoy après tout je suis per-

- Ron ! Ça suffit maintenant, travaille !

- D'accord, d'accord... soupira le Gryffondor.

Se pourrait-il que Drago soit à ce point désœuvré ? Est-ce que par tout hasard ce mot ne lui sera pas adressé ? Harry sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer : peut-être que... Non il ne devait pas. Drago avait tenté de le forcer à coucher avec lui, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attendrir, et la moindre des choses que puisse faire le Serpentard était de ressentir des remords et de lui présenter ses excuses ! Il est vrai qu'il avait essayé de lui parler depuis que c'était arrivé mais Harry avait tout fait pour ne pas le voir et il était difficile de s'excuser auprès de quelqu'un d'insaisissable alors... Alors Harry devait lire ce mot que Crivey avait trouvé... Juste pour voir... C'était ça juste pour voir. Mais pour l'instant il devait pour la troisième fois se concentrer de nouveau sur le premier paragraphe du quatrième chapitre du livre de métamorphose devant lui pour éviter que son impatience soit trop flagrante.

Malheureusement ce fut un échec total, les mots qu'il lisait lui semblait vide de sens c'est pourquoi il se contenta de tourner les pages du livre en affichant l'air le plus concentré possible. Son trouble ne fut cependant remarqué de personne. Quelques temps plus tard Hermione proposa aux garçons de retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor. Ron et Harry semblèrent alors avoir retrouvé toutes leurs forces et se hâtèrent de ranger leurs affaires tandis que Hermione était allée remettre les livres qu'ils avaient sortis sur les étagères appropriées.

Ils sortirent tous les trois sous le regard las de Mme Pince. Sur le chemin Harry espéra de toutes ses forces trouver Crivey dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il voulait vraiment lire ce que Drago avait écrit. Il jeta un regard complice à Ron dans le dos de Hermione que celui-ci lui rendit. Visiblement Ron aussi était désireux de voir ça. Hermione donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra suivie de ses deux amis. Pas de trace de Crivey dans la salle commune. Le survivant tenta de ne pas paraître trop déçu et monta avec Ron dans leur dortoir. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous les draps, murmurant un rapide « bonne nuit » à son meilleur ami. Et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant-là qu'il se permit de repenser à Drago.

.

'' '' '' ''

.

Le lendemain, après avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit, Harry se réveilla seul dans le dortoir. Maudissant son traître de meilleur ami qui ne l'avait pas réveillé il sauta hors de son lit, attrapa des vêtements au hasard dans sa valise et les enfila précipitamment. Puis il eut l'abominable idée de regarder l'heure en traversant la salle commune : 7h50. Il allait vraiment être en retard. Mais étant toujours prêt à relever des défis, le jeune Gryffondor se précipita vers la sortie renversant au passage un autre Gryffondor qui n'était autre que Colin Crivey.

- Excuse, s'empressa de dire Harry.

- Ce n'est rien Harry... répondit le plus jeune.

- Colin ?

- Oui ?

- Désolé d'être aussi brutal mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au juste ? Questionna Harry troublé de voir Crivey dans la salle commune à cette heure.

- J'ai oublié mon livre de potion... Ah ! Il faut que je me dépêche ! Répondit celui-ci attrapant son sac qui était tombé à terre lors du choc entre lui et Harry.

- Et attend !

- Oui, Harry ?

- Tu as le mot de Malefoy sur toi ? Demanda Harry conscient de l'incongruité de sa demande mais incapable de laisser partir Colin sans le lui avoir demandé.

- Évidemment, répondit Crivey en riant doucement, tiens je te le laisse je suis sûr de tu trouveras une façon de t'en servir contre ce Serpentard de malheur ! Et maintenant vite mon livre ! Sinon Rogue va me tuer !

- A plus tard Colin, répondit Harry trop heureux d'avoir récupéré le papier sans effort.

Il rangea le précieux morceau de papier dans la poche de sa robe les mains tremblantes et se rua pour la seconde fois vers la sortie. C'est ruisselant de transpiration qu'il entra dans la salle de cours de McGonagall presque à l'heure. « Presque » étant le mot clé puisque c'est à cause de ce « presque » la responsable de la maison Gryffondor ôta 5 points à sa propre maison et foudroya Harry du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne place à côté de Ron. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard d'excuse et fit ensuite semblant d'être absorbé par le cours. Songeant que c'était le moment idéal pour lire ce que Drago avait écrit il déplia le morceau de papier qu'il avait froissé dans sa robe.

Il commença à lire :

_S'il te plait, je t'en supplie pardonne moi._

_J'ai été le pire des idiots la dernière fois et je m'en veux terriblement, tu ne mérites pas que l'on te traite comme ça, Je suis le roi des idiots et maintenant je viens te demander à genoux de m'accorder ton pardon, car tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi. Reviens s'il te plait, tu me manques tant... Que dois-je faire pour que tu acceptes mes excuses ? Dis-moi que je peux faire quelque chose pour réparer mon erreur..._

C'était mièvre. C'était plein de niaiseries bas de gamme. C'était suffisant pour bouleverser Harry. _Tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi_. Ces mots résonnaient étrangement dans la tête de Harry qui se sentit submergé par ses sentiments. Il voulait rejoindre Drago immédiatement et se jeter dans ses bras. Mais il savait que ça n'était pas raisonnable. Premièrement parce qu'il était en cours de métamorphose. Deuxième parce qu'il avait été maltraité par Drago ni plus ni moins et troisièmement... Il l'aimait. Cette constatation impromptue réduisit en miettes toute ses révolutions à propos de Drago. Il devait aller le voir dès ce soir. Mais pour l'instant il devait tenter de se concentrer sur le cours de McGonagall.

En fin d'après-midi Harry mit au point la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour rencontrer Drago. Malheureusement il n'avait pas eu de cours commun avec les Serpentard et donc il n'avait pas pu tenter la méthode de Drago et laisser un message dans sa poche. Il devait donc trouver autre chose. Le plus simple serait de rejoindre le Serpentard pendant sa ronde. Sa décision prise il accompagna ses amis à la bibliothèque sur la demande de Hermione. Mais il ne réussit pas à ce concentrer sur son travail ce qui lui valut un regard courroucé de Hermione qui avait pour une raison inconnue passait son temps à le regarder lire. Et ce fut avec une joie mal dissimulée qu'il rejoignit sa salle commune ce soir-là après le souper. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller se coucher, des vêtements, sa cape et la carte des maraudeurs cachés dans le lit et il pourrait se lancer à la recherche du Serpentard. Et c'est qu'il parvint à faire non sans difficultés car il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un dans le dortoir lorsqu'il avait voulu dissimuler le matériel dont il avait besoin pour son escapade. Heureusement Neville avait oublié une partie de ses affaires et il était descendu les récupérer laissant ainsi Harry seul dans le dortoir Ron étant sous la douche, tandis que Dean et Seamus en train de parler dans la salle commune.

Lorsque Harry jugea que l'heure était venue il se faufila à l'extérieur de la tour de Gryffondor. Il avait déjà les mains moites d'appréhension. Il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée finalement parce qu'il sentait qu'il lui pardonnait déjà... Il ne l'avait pas encore revu, ne l'avait pas traiter de tous les noms, n'avait pas encore pu lui dire à quel point il l'aimait... Non il devait se reprendre il ne pouvait pas tout oublié et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il fit encore quelques pas et jeta un œil sur la carte des maraudeurs.

Parmi les points sur le parchemin il réussit à retrouver celui de Drago qui se trouvait dans les étages. Harry suivit la carte pour arriver à quelques mètres derrière le Serpentard. Il ôta sa cape et la roua en boule pour la jeter derrière une armure.

- J'ai lu ton mot.

Drago poussa un cri avant de se retourner, baguette à la main. Harry lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t... Tu as lu mon mot ? Répondit le Serpentard désappointé.

- Oui tu sais... « _tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi_ »...

- Mais comment... ? C'est impossible ce mot est dans ma poche !

- Quand as-tu vérifié pour la dernière fois ? L'interrogea Harry d'un air narquois.

- Il n'y a pas longtemps, dit-il en fouillant sa poche pour vérifier les dires du Gryffondor, je suis certain de l'avoir vu et... S'interrompit-il.

- Et il n'y est plus n'est-ce pas ?

- Il n'y est plus en effet, conclut Drago d'une voix blanche.

- C'est Colin qui l'a trouvé dans un couloir après que tu l'aies fait tombé.

- Je ne me souviens pas de ça...

- Mais c'est arrivé et... J'ai pu récupérer ce que tu avais écrit... C'est pour ça que je suis là et... s'arrêta Harry regardant ses pieds cette fois.

- Et... ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Drago le teint encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Et dis le moi, ordonna le Gryffondor en relevant la tête, dis moi que je suis tout ce qui compte pour toi.

En s'entendant dire ces mots Harry ne put s'empêcher de se trouver complètement ridicule.

- Harry, tu es celui qui compte le plus à mes yeux, répondit Drago très sérieux.

Cette confirmation résonna en Harry qui ne demandait qu'à le croire. Le Serpentard s'avança lentement vers lui et il se blottit dans ses bras. Drago embrassa alors Harry. « Ce filtre est vraiment terrifiant » pensa alors ce dernier en resserrant davantage sa prise sur le jeune homme.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Pandémonium

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _Harry Potter _sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros ©. Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée - ni même soudoyée - pour la publication de cette histoire.

**paring : **Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

**rating : **M. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est fortement déconseillé aux âmes sensibles et aux lecteurs un peu trop précoces de lire ce qui va suivre. De plus cette fic' traite de relations explicites entre deux hommes - Harry et Drago sont en effet deux hommes, merci pour eux - si cela vous incommode ne lisait pas le chapitre qui va suivre ni les suivants.

**Note de l'auteur** : _[edit du 12/06/14]_ _Hey ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps et que vous apprécierez ce « nouveau » chapitre 8 remanié tout bien comme il faut... Théoriquement il devrait être rapidement suivi du chapitre 9 si j'avance comme je veux. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Humiliation : l'art de Nuire**_

_Chapitre 8 : Pandémonium _

* * *

.

.

Cinq mois déjà s'était écoulés depuis que Drago avait emmené Harry à la Tête du Sanglier et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à faire en sorte qu'il accepte de coucher avec lui. Mais bon sang comment pouvait-il résister à ce point au filtre de Polyconfusion ? Depuis le temps qu'il l'ingérait il aurait dû être persuadé du plus profond de son être de son amour pour Drago ! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui céder ? Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait encore pour sa dernière tentative d'il y a quelques mois ? Drago sentit une pointe de remords faire son apparition. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais ce soir-là il était, il était... Non il ne voulait pas savoir comment il était ce soir-là. Drago s'arrêta donc là dans sa réflexion et tenta de s'intéresser à nouveau au cours du professeur Binns. De toute manière il avait prévu de refaire une autre tentative avec Harry de façon plus délicate ce soir-même ce n'était plus le moment de s'interroger sur les sentiments de Potter à son égard. Et puis il était influencé par une forte potion depuis plus longtemps encore que la dernière fois alors il n'y avait pas de raison que cette fois-ci il échoue, surtout maintenant qu'il savait quelles erreurs il ne devaient pas commettre...

.

'' '' '' ''

.

« Ça y est, cette fois est la bonne » pensa Drago en embrassant Harry, ce dernier semblant encore plus excité que d'habitude. Et tandis que Harry gémissait contre sa bouche Drago agrippa les fesses du Gryffondor avec force. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir et se colla davantage au Serpentard frottant son bassin contre le sien. C'est alors que Drago s'écarta de lui, posant une main sur le torse de Harry.

- Harry attend...

- Mais... Pourquoi ? Répondit ce dernier la voix teintée d'angoisse, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de... Bizarre ?

- Non bien sûr que non Harry, le rassura Drago posant ses lèvres sur celles du Gryffondor pour lui offrir un chaste baiser, en vérité j'adore ce que tu fais mais si on continue je pense que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter...

- Je... ne suis pas sûr de vouloir arrêter cette fois-ci...

À ces mots Drago se mit à lécher le cou de Harry avec application ce qui ne laissa pas le Gryffondor de marbre. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus résister Harry se mit à gémir contre l'oreille du jeune homme.

Drago voulut s'allonger sur Harry mais ce dernier se mit à trembler sur le canapé et repoussa le Serpentard sans pour autant y mettre une grande conviction. L'esprit de Harry était confus : il sentait que quelque chose n'était pas normal dans ce qu'il ressentait, c'était trop, qu'il ne devait pas céder à ses impulsions, qu'il allait trop loin mais comment résister à ce désir si vive que Drago faisait naître en lui ? Son corps le voulait et une voix dans sa tête le suppliait de le faire.

- Tu vas bien ? Le questionna Drago d'une voix quelque peu rauque, plongeant ses deux orbes grises dans les yeux de Harry.

Cette question, cette voix et ces yeux firent renoncer Harry, qui pour toute réponse se jeta voracement sur les lèvres tentatrices du Serpentard. Il vint placer ses bras autour de son cou et mit toute sa passion dans le baiser laissant ses doutes loin derrière lui et le désir l'envahir. Drago resserra sa prise sur lui. Harry commença alors à se tortiller et Drago sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Il sourit contre les lèvres du Gryffondor. Harry se frotta encore plus contre le Serpentard qui était presque aussi dur que lui. Leur deux virilités se touchèrent et Drago ne put s'empêcher de gémir faiblement à ce contact. Il écarta le Gryffondor légèrement.

- Je pense qu'on devrait faire ça dans un lit finalement... murmura le Serpentard.

Harry acquiesça et se rassit correctement sur le canapé : ça ne serait donc pas pour aujourd'hui...

- Viens, lui intima Drago la main tendue vers lui.

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir il saisit pourtant la main devant lui. Drago releva donc Harry pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser gentiment. Il garda sa main dans la sienne et le tira vers le lit que Harry n'avait jamais remarqué avant... Il se rappela alors que c'était Drago qui avait invoqué la salle sur demande cette fois-ci.

Le blond s'était d'ailleurs assis sur le bord du lit. Il s'allongea alors entraînant Harry dans son mouvement. Ce dernier se retrouva à califourchon sur Drago qui l'embrasait de nouveau.

Drago se releva légèrement et Harry et lui s'installèrent plus confortablement dans le lit. Le Serpentard commença à défaire le nœud de cravate du brun tout en l'embrassant de temps à autre et retira sa chemise. Il fit de même avec sa propre chemise et cravate avant de pousser Harry à s'allonger. Il recommença à l'embrasser en le caressant. Il lâcha enfin les lèvres de Harry pour faire descendre sa bouche dans son cou. Le Serpentard se dirigea alors vers l'un de ses tétons et le titilla d'une langue experte. Il obtint le résultat voulu : Harry se mit à produire des petits bruits totalement indécents cette fois-ci qui excitèrent davantage le Serpentard. Il continua à l'embrasser toujours plus bas. En arrivant à la ceinture il hésita à la défaire. Harry mit fin à ses tergiversations en ouvrant son pantalon lui-même. Drago fit alors glisser le pantalon de Harry et son sous-vêtement libérant son membre turgescent. Tendu, il posa ses lèvres juste au bout de son membre avant de les faire glisser lentement pour le prendre entièrement. C'était la première fois que le pénis d'un garçon entrait dans sa bouche. S'aidant de ses mains il entama une série de va-et-vient en jetant de bref coups d'œil à l'autre garçon. Harry avait la tête rejetée en arrière et gémissait bruyamment. Son esprit était confus : le plaisir lui paraissait trop intense, la bouche de Drago trop chaude. Il sentait qu'il perdait totalement pied dans la réalité. Une part infime de lui aurait voulu arrêter, sentant le danger mais elle fut rapidement écrasée par le désir impérieux que faisait naitre en lui l'autre jeune homme. Harry mit alors ses mains dans les cheveux de Drago pour l'encourager à continuer.

Finalement il stoppa sa délicieuse torture pour embrasser les lèvres carmines de son amant dont les yeux étaient embués de désir. Harry plaça alors son genoux droit de sorte qu'il vienne appuyer contre l'entrejambe du Serpentard. Drago en fut tellement surpris qui relâcha la bouche du Survivant. Ce dernier se mit alors à accentuer la délicieuse pression de son genoux contre la bosse dans le pantalon de Drago. Le Serpentard essaya de retenir un soupir de plaisir mais échoua.

Harry aussi gémissait.

Le Serpentard continua encore un peu à sucer ses lèvres.

Mais il voulait plus et maintenant.

Le Serpentard fit glisser ses doigts le long du membre de Harry pour continuer son chemin plus loin entre ses cuisses. Ce dernier poussa un petit cri de surprise ce qui excita davantage Drago. Harry était légèrement crispé mais n'arrêta pas la main du Serpentard.

- Détend toi, lui intima Drago.

Harry était effrayé mais il essaya de se calmer et de suivre les conseils de Drago. Quand Drago jugea qu'il ne pourrait pas en supporter davantage il se débarra des derniers morceaux de tissu entre eux.

Ils étaient tous les deux nus sur le lit se regardant comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient.

A ce moment précis Drago se sentit submergé par un sentiment de tristesse immense, comme s'il allait détruire quelque chose mais ce sentiment disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu, noyé dans le flot incontrôlable du désir. Et il s'enfonça en Harry. Le Gryffondor hoqueta de douleur et eut soudainement la vue brouillée. Drago attendit quelques secondes puis donna un premier coup de butoir. Et encore un. Harry ressentit alors une vague de plaisir. Et il se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort sous les assauts de Drago qui avait empoigné son membre. Une larme qu'il avait laisser échapper finit de sécher sur sa joue rose pendant qu'il goûtait à un plaisir jusqu'alors inconnu. Le Serpentard s'enfonça encore un peu plus profondément dans son amant. Harry criait maintenant de plaisir ou de douleur il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Drago accéléra ses mouvements en lui, touchant à chaque fois ce point qui faisait hurlait le Gryffondor. Il prit alors le membre de Harry dans sa main pour y imprimer un mouvement rapide de va-et-vient. Ce dernier n'en pouvant se répandit entre eux.

Drago vint quelques secondes plus tard à l'intérieur de lui après une ultime poussée. Peu après il se retira et resta quelques secondes sur Harry avant de glisser à ses côtés. Quand tous deux eurent repris une respiration normale Drago embrassa alors Harry avec une tendresse qui le troubla lui-même. Ce dernier se blottit contre lui et s'endormit presque aussitôt, bercé par le souffle de son premier amant. Et Drago ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. C'était fini.

.

'' '' '' ''

.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, il devait s'en aller. Après s'être extirpé de l'étreinte de son amant d'une nuit, il se dirigea vers ses vêtements froissés, les enfila au plus vite, déposa un mot écrit depuis longtemps sur l'oreiller, une enveloppe sur la table de chevet et partit sans un mot.

Sur le billet qu'il avait laissé on pouvait lire, tracé à l'encre verte, scintillant à la lumière du soleil levant :

_Merci pour la nuit Potter, l'argent est sur la table de chevet... _

_Au fait, j'ai pris la liberté d'ensorceler un appareil photo pour prendre quelques clichés pendant nos ébats. Tu es plutôt photogénique je l'admet. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vont en penser les autres... Oui, j'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand ils verront le survivant en train de se tordre de plaisir alors qu'il se fait prendre !_

_PS : Tu peux garder la monnaie._

Drago avait achevé ce qu'il avait planifié depuis si longtemps : d'ici quelques minutes tout au plus il allait réduire le cœur du Survivant en cendres en l'humiliant devant toute l'école. Son plan s'était déroulé comme prévu. Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal ?


	10. Chapitre 9 : Déliquescence

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de _Harry Potter _sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling et de Warner Bros ©. Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée - ni même soudoyée - pour la publication de cette histoire.

**paring : **Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

**rating : **M. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est fortement _déconseillé_ aux âmes sensibles et aux lecteurs précoces de lire cette fic. De plus cette histoire traite de relations explicites entre deux hommes - Harry et Drago sont en effet deux hommes, merci pour eux - si cela vous incommode ne lisez pas le chapitre qui vient ni les suivants.

**Note de l'auteur :** _[edit du 07/07/14] Ah ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ! Un chapitre 9 qui arrive moins d'un mois après le 8, c'est'y pas beau, ça ?_

* * *

_**Humiliation : l'art de Nuire**_

_Chapitre 9 : Déliquescence_

* * *

.

.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin entouré de l'odeur de Drago. Il se sentait le plus heureux des hommes à cet instant. Prenant doucement conscience de l'absence de Drago il ouvrit les yeux pour le chercher. Il ne le trouva pas mais il y avait une lettre sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Croyant trouvé un mot doux de Drago il attrapa la lettre et la lut avec un sourire amoureux sur le visage. Quelques secondes plus tard ce sourire disparu. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de lire, il ne pouvait pas croire que Drago l'avait manipulé depuis le début, il ne le voulait pas... Mais force était de constater que ce ne pouvait qu'être le cas. Il y avait effectivement de l'argent dans l'enveloppe sur la table de chevet : cinq mornilles d'argent brillaient dans sa main. D'un geste rageur il jeta les pièces rutilantes à travers la pièce en criant sa colère. Alors c'était comme ça ? Il n'était qu'un passe-temps pour le Serpentard ? Non il n'était qu'une catin. Il avait servi de jouet à ce salopard et le plus ironique dans tout ça... C'est qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Désespérément amoureux de ce Serpentard de malheur ! Il lui avait offert son cœur et sa première fois et lui, lui offrait quelque piécettes et une humiliation publique ! Voici donc le véritable Drago Malefoy. Au fond de lui il savait que le Serpentard était un connard après tout il lui avait joué nombre de sales tours depuis qu'ils se connaissaient mais il avait cru ce que Drago lui avait dit, il avait réellement cru à ces mensonges. Il avait cru à cette histoire débile. Harry se sentait misérable, nu dans ce lit vide. Et il se mit à rire devant l'absurdité de la situation : le célèbre Harry Potter, courageux Gryffondor était nu dans un lit abandonné et trahi par Drago Malefoy qui devait lui aussi beaucoup rire en contemplant les clichés de leur ébats accrochés sur tous les murs de l'école. Mais ce rire si faux se mua en longs sanglots : il avait si mal. Ne pouvant pas en supporter davantage il sortit du lit tirant sur les draps pour s'en extraire, se rhabilla avec difficultés, prit sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac et quitta la salle sur demande les yeux baignés de larmes.

.

Tandis qu'un garçon brun désespéré errait dans les couloirs du septième étage, un autre garçon blond regardait des photos pour le moins érotiques, caché dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Ça y est il avait enfin obtenu ce qu'il désirait : l'humiliation de Potter était entre ces doigts. Il devait être réveillé maintenant pensa le Serpentard. Et qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ensuite ? Drago ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire : devait-il jetait un sort collant sur les multiples photos qu'il avait devant les yeux ? C'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire en tout cas. Mais en définitif rien ne s'était passé comme prévu avec Harry... Alors que devait-il faire ? Il n'avait pas des milliers de possibilités devant lui... Et il n'y avait qu'une seul réponse possible puisque désormais Harry le haïssait certainement comme jamais encore il ne l'avait haï alors autant aller jusqu'au bout...

.

.

'' '' '' ''

.

.

Ce jour-là Harry n'alla pas en cours et personne ne le vit. Ron, Hermione ainsi que les autres amis de Harry l'avaient cherché en vain car il n'était plus dans le château. Harry après avoir quitté le château qui lui inspirait tant de rancœur était allé se réfugier dans la cabane hurlante pour être seul et surtout pour ne pas avoir à supporter les regards des autres élèves de Poudlard qui devaient déjà avoir vu les fameuses photos. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il cru le Serpentard ? Pourquoi lui avait-il couru après ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté de sortir avec Drago ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Il n'était qu'un crétin, un crétin qui souffrait de la trahison de son amant. Il ricana : Malefoy son amant ? Décidément c'était trop drôle. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin poussiéreux de la vieille cabane et y resta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Poudlard tout entier soit endormi. Quand ce fut le cas il se déplia avec difficultés, se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et se rendit la mort dans l'âme dans les cuisines du château pour voler quelques victuailles. Il prit de quoi se nourrir pendant quelques jours et partit le plus vite possible. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor ayant prit une grave décision : il allait partir. Où ? Il ne le savait pas. Il voulait seulement s'éloigner quelques temps pour souffrir en silence loin des ragots et des yeux scrutateurs des élèves de Poudlard mais aussi loin de tout autre sorcier car, il était en certain, la gazette du sorcier ne tarderait pas à être mise au courant de son humiliation publique et la nouvelle se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre à travers le pays. Et alors il aurait certainement le droit à des lettres d'injures le traitant de putain, des propositions sordides de la part d'inconnus et à des reproches de tous ces proches qui voudraient savoir ce qui s'était passé exactement. Le monde sorcier le considèrerait certainement comme un détraqué, on penserait à coup sûr que ces photos sont son œuvre, on le dénigrerait de toutes les façons possibles... Quel beau portrait pour le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Mais avec un peu de chance s'il partait maintenant et qu'il restait caché peut-être qu'il pourrait échappé à tout ça ou du moins peut-être qu'il pourrait ne pas voir la machine se mettre en marche. Il était arrivé à cette conclusion quand il vit le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il donna le mot de passe réveillant la femme du portrait et rentra dans la salle commune. Il admira pour ce qui semblait être la dernière fois les lieux avec mélancolie. Il gravit les marches le menant à son dortoir priant pour ne pas faire grincer le bois sous ses pieds. Il ouvrit alors la porte du dortoir qu'il partageait avec Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean, qu'il regretterait énormément après son départ. Au moins il était certain de ne pas faire souffrir davantage ses amis qui devaient avoir été horrifiés de découvre ce que Harry avait fait la nuit dernière accroché sur les murs de Poudlard. C'était comme se prendre un poignard en plein cœur. Il ne les fera pas souffrir en partant c'est tout ce qu'il devait garder à l'esprit. Sans un bruit il se glissa à l'intérieur et commença à réunir ses affaires au pied de son lit le plus discrètement possible. Mais la cape qui le recouvrait le gêner dans ses mouvements. Souhaitant en finir au plus vite il la retira et la posa sur son lit. Il allait retourné à sa tâche mais une main l'attrapa avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit puis le propriétaire de cette main le poussa sur son lit et lui jeta un stupéfix avant de tirer les rideaux et de lancer un sort de silence. Puis l'agresseur de Harry le désensorcela le maintenant toujours allongé sur son lit et lança un lumos. Harry vit alors apparaître le visage cerné de son meilleur ami.

- Harry mais où est-ce que tu étais par Merlin ? Lui demanda Ron laissant transparaître son mécontentement, on t'a cherché partout dans le château ! On a dû sortir des excuses bidons pour te couvrir auprès des professeurs alors j'espère que tu as des explications à fournir mon vieux !

- J'étais dans la cabane Hurlante, répondit franchement Harry, et je n'ai pas d'explications à donner... Ce n'est ni plus ni moins ce que tu as vu.

- Arrête ton charabia !

- Ça suffit maintenant laisse-moi partir. Je, je, commença Harry mais il ne put continuer car il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et sa gorge se nouer.

Ron laissa alors Harry se redresser et le prit dans ses bras ne sachant que faire d'autre. Puis au bout de quelques minutes Harry qui s'était un peu calmé reprit la parole :

- Je vais partir Ron, je ne veux pas attende que le choses se passent, je n'en ai pas le courage.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu demandes pourquoi ? Comment tu peux demander pourquoi, le pourquoi est affiché sur les murs ! Répondit Harry avec amertume, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir peut-être ?

- Harry calme-toi ! Je n'ai rien fait et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, à part l'emploi du temps et les petites annonces habituelles je n'ai rien vu d'affiché nulle part dans le château.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé pour que tu passes une journée complète dans la cabane Hurlante et que tu en reviennes avec l'envie de quitter Poudlard ?

N'entendant pas de réponse de la part de son ami Ron poursuivit :

- Ça a une rapport avec ce que tu ne voulais pas nous dire il y a quelques mois c'est ça, hein ?

- Oui, avoua finalement Harry, mais je ne peux pas, je ne... Oh non murmura-t-il quand il sentit les larmes revenir, Ron lui ayant rappeler sans le savoir ces rendez-vous avec Drago.

- S'il te plaît Harry arrête de pleurer, lui dit Ron d'une voix douce, on verra ça une autre fois maintenant dors et tu n'as pas intérêt à t'enfuir de nouveau !

- Merci, Ron.

Sur ces mots son ami retira le sort qu'il avait lancé sur les rideaux et rejoignit son propre lit laissant Harry se glisser sous les couvertures pour s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

.

.

'' '' '' ''

.

.

Le Gryffondor se réveilla le lendemain pestant contre sa propre faiblesse : il avait suffit que Ron le supplie de rester pour qu'il oublie instantanément son projet initial. Seulement il avait compté sur un rejet de ses camarades pour faciliter son départ mais il semblait que son ami nourrissait toujours les mêmes sentiments pour lui et qu'il ne trouvait pas qu'il était un être abject dénué de moral... Est-ce le cas des autres ? Et pourquoi avait-il menti au sujet des photographies ? Ne les avait-il pas vu, comme il le prétendait ? Drago les aurait-il accroché dans un endroit que Ron ne fréquentait pas ? Peut-être s'était-il contenté de faire de la propagande dans la salle commune des Serpentard ? C'était possible mais peu probable... Le but était de l'humilier et quelle meilleure façon de le faire qu'en s'arrangeant pour que tous ses amis voient ce qu'il avait fait ? Assurément c'était la meilleure façon de faire et Drago avait écrit que tout Poudlard devait «_profiter_» des photos alors comment Ron aurait pu rater ça ? Finalement Harry décida de cesser de se lancer dans des suppositions hasardeuses et sortit de son lit. Il se prépara le cœur lourd et descendit dans la salle commune. Il s'attendait à des regards écœurés de la part des autres Gryffondor présents ou à un silence pesant ou encore à des murmures sur son passage. Mais rien de tout ça n'arriva. Personne dans la pièce ne semblait porter plus d'attention que d'habitude à sa présence. Si ce n'est Hermione.

- Harry, James Potter... commença-t-elle d'un ton faussement calme en dépit duquel on sentait poindre la colère de la jeune fille.

Le susnommé déglutit difficilement : il allait passer un sale quart d'heure...

- TU vas m'expliquer IMMEDIATEMENT ce que tu as fait de ta journée d'hier et pourquoi sinon je te JURE que je vais faire de ta vie un enfer ! As-tu la moindre idée de combien on était inquiet Ron et moi ? À quoi pensais-tu en disparaissant comme ça ? Tu pensais qu'on n'allait pas s'en apercevoir peut-être ?

- J'étais, le Gryffondor déglutit encore une fois, dans la cabane hurlante. Et avant que tu ne me poses la question : oui ça a un rapport avec mon « secret » d'il y a quelques mois. Et... Laisse-moi juste encore un peu de temps pour vous expliquer ce qui est exactement arrivait, d'accord ? Je... ne suis vraiment pas capable de le faire maintenant, termina Harry les yeux humides.

- Très bien. J'espère que ton explication arrivera très vite Harry parce que je suis vraiment furieuse...

Mais je suis contente de te revoir parmi nous.

Et la jeune fille enlaça son meilleur ami les yeux humides également puis lui donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête. Elle était quand même en colère. Mais cet état de fait n'empêcha pas les deux amis de rire, soulagés. Bien que l'orage fut passé avec ses amis Harry était toujours anxieux : il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait en sortant de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Au moins il avait le soutien de Ron et Hermione. Et c'est tous les trois qu'ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. En y entrant Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours tentant de percevoir une quelconque réaction hostile de la part des autres élèves de Poudlard mais il se heurta à la même indifférence paisible qu'il avait rencontré dans sa salle commune. Pas de murmures, pas de regards de dégoût. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Bien sûr il était soulagé de voir que tout était parfaitement normal mais il n'en demeurait pas moins perplexe : qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Si Harry était perplexe, Drago lui était complétement perdu, fixant son assiette le regard morne en piquant de la pointe de sa fourchette son œuf au plat. Estimant qu'il avait suffisamment torturé son œuf il se leva avec le plus de dignité dont il pouvait faire preuve et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il marchait lentement, quasiment seul dans les couloirs. Il arriva finalement devant la salle d'enchantements et profitant de l'absence de ses camarades il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Ne devrait-il pas se réjouir de sa victoire ? Mais de quelle victoire devait-il se réjouir ? Du point de vue «initial» il avait réussi à piéger Harry mais... Et les photos ? Il les avait brûlés. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Donc il n'avait pas «réussi» à humilier publiquement Harry. Et d'un point de vue «moins initial»... Il avait aussi perdu. Il avait perdu Harry. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer en y repensant. Le Gryffondor n'était pas si désagréable que ce qu'il aurait cru et il s'était même surpris à aimer passer du temps avec lui. Et il n'y avait pas que ça qu'il aimait. En fait il était plus que probable qu'il... soit amoureux de Harry Potter. Merlin il était un idiot ! Il avait voulu s'impliquer personnellement et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'apercevait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant... Il aurait dû comprendre ce qui se passait quand Zabini et lui avait eu cette discussion à propos de l'attention qu'il portait au Gryffondor. Et là que devait-il faire ? Des bruits de pas dans le couloir répondit à sa question silencieuse : il devait se lever, se reconstituer un masque d'indifférence et attendre que le professeur Flitwick ouvre la porte. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Puis quand la porte s'ouvrit il entra en salle de classe et tenta de suivre avec attention le cours du professeur d'enchantements. Il fit la même chose à chacun de ses cours tout au long de la journée mais quand vint le soir et qu'il se retrouva loin du regard des autres dans sa chambre il laissa libre cours à sa tristesse. Quelques larmes glissèrent sur ses joues avant qu'il ne se mette à crier, jetant à terre ses livres de cours et donnant des coups dans toutes choses à sa portée. Et maintenant que devait-il faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire bon sang ? Il n'avait pas réussi à afficher de simples photos sur de simples murs de pierre et se comportait comme un sauvage en saccageant son propre dortoir. Est-il en train de devenir fou ? Certainement. Il avait atteint sa limite. Il devait faire quelque chose maintenant. D'une façon ou d'une autre il devait agir. Il avait envie de revoir Harry mais il savait que ce dernier refusera de lui parler : bien que la potion fasse toujours effet sa trahison avait eu un effet dévastateur sur le Gryffondor il le savait, c'est ce qu'il avait recherché, il était donc quasiment impossible qu'il veuille bien le revoir et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais il voulait qu'il l'écoute. Et le meilleur moyen pour ça ce n'était certainement pas de provoquer une rencontre «face à face». De toute manière ça n'était pas sa tasse de thé ce genre de chose. Voir Harry en vrai l'effrayer... Mais il pouvait toujours essayer de lui écrire. Drago s'empressa alors de ramasser un morceau de parchemin au sol et une plume et se mit au travail. Il écrivit plusieurs lettres mais aucune ne lui semblait assez bien. Soit il devenait trop mièvre, presque suppliant - ce qu'il refusait d'être parce qu'il était un Malefoy et qu'il devait toujours garder la tête haute - soit il trop formel. Dans tous les cas il devait éviter l'excès pour avoir une chance que le Gryffondor lise au moins sa lettre en entier. Au bout de la vingtième tentative il roula son parchemin sans le relire de peur de regretter encore une fois ses mots et noua un ruban autour. Il regarda pendant quelques secondes le rouleau dans sa main. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'envoyer.

.

.

'' '' '' ''

.

.

Même si personne dans la Grande Salle n'avait semblé réagir Harry avait recommencé à mettre au point des théories hasardeuses dès qu'il en était sorti. Harry avait vérifié le plus discrètement possible dans chaque pièce où il s'était rendu que rien de suspect ne s'y trouvait. Et force était de constater qu'aucune preuve de ses activités nocturnes n'avaient échoués sur les murs de Poudlard. Toute la journée il était resté sur ses gardes attendant une remarque acerbe d'un quelconque élève et plus particulièrement lorsqu'il croisait un groupe de Serpentard mais rien n'était venu. Il s'était même dit que peut-être personne n'avait vu les photos parce que Drago attentait de le croiser en personne dans les couloirs avait de brandir les photos ou plutôt avant qu'il ne les fasse léviter au-dessus des élèves car Harry était sûr que Drago n'aurait pas sorti franchement les photos de son sac, un air bravache sur le visage, prenant ainsi le risque d'être remarqué par un professeur. Il était revenu dans sa salle commune depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et se demandait toujours ce qui s'était passé avec le Serpentard. Quelle stratégie tordue avait-il mis au point finalement ? Projetait-il en réalité de le rendre fou ? Si c'était le cas il était en bon voie. Il n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur autre chose en cours et il avait de grandes difficultés à cacher son trouble à ses amis qui l'avait surveillé étroitement toute la journée. Ils avaient probablement peur qu'il ne se sauve encore une fois. Harry se sentait idiot à présent. Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin irresponsable aux yeux de ses amis. Évidemment ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qui avait poussé Harry à fuir puisqu'il essayait encore de leur cacher, au moins pour quelques jours, ce qui c'était passé pour qu'il se réfugie dans la cabane hurlante. Il aurait pourtant aimé pouvoir se décharger de ce poids.

Le Gryffondor se sentit soudain très las et décida d'aller se coucher. Il dit au revoir à Hermione et monta dans son dortoir suivit par Ron. Il fit un faible sourire à ce dernier en tirant les rideaux de son lit. Il se sentait vide et esseulé. Soudain un hibou hulula près des fenêtres de la tour de Gryffondor et c'est là que Harry réalisa qu'il pouvait en parler à la meilleure confidence qui soit : Hedwige. Elle saurait lui remonter le moral sans prononcer aucun mot et il était impossible qu'elle lui fasse le moindre reproche pour son comportement. Mais son enthousiasme retomba bien vite, Ron devait certainement veiller pour ne pas que Harry profite du couvert de la nuit pour s'enfuir : il pouvait entendre la respiration trop rapide et irrégulière de son meilleur ami. Il se résigna à dormir lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'étrange contre sa cuisse. Il attrapa l'élément incriminé et sourit. Il avait oublié de ranger sa cape d'invisibilité la nuit dernière et elle était restée dans son lit tout ce temps. Il s'en recouvrit et sortit discrètement de son lit passant du côté opposé à Ron. Il attendit quelques minutes que quelqu'un entre dans le dortoir afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son ami en faisant grincer le plancher. Et le hasard voulu que ce soit Neville qui entre quelques minutes plus tard et qui oublia de fermer la porte derrière lui en prime. Harry en avait profiter pour se faufiler hors du dortoir et descendre en faisant le moins de bruit possible les escaliers et traverser la salle commune qu'il quitta tout aussi silencieusement. Une fois sorti il prit une profonde inspiration se détendant un peu. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point la surveillance rapprochée de ces amis lui avait pesé. Se sentant vaguement mieux il se dirigea impatiemment vers la volière.

Malheureusement pour Harry les couloirs ne s'annoncèrent pas si faciles à traverser que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. McGonagall avait justement décidé d'effectuer une ronde non loin de la tour de Gryffondor. Évidemment Harry dû stopper sa progression, il ne pouvait pas dissimuler le bruit de ses pas dans les couloirs et visiblement McGonagall avait perçu quelque chose puisqu'elle semblait le regarder avec insistance. Doucement il fit un pas de côté puis un deuxième pour se rapprocher du mur afin de laisser le passage libre mais aussi pour échapper au regard perçant du professeur qui le mettait mal à l'aise. La directrice de Gryffondor avança à pas mesurés vers l'endroit où se tenait Harry, baguette à la main prête à lancer un sort. Le cœur battant Harry fit de nouveau un pas sur le côté et se retrouva bloqué contre le mur : maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que ce soit suffisant. McGonagall ralentit progressivement son allure jusqu'à arriver au niveau de Harry. Elle pointa le jeune Gryffondor de sa baguette et prononça un sort qui fit jaillir du bout de bois une faible lueur dorée qui passa à deux millimètres de son oreille gauche. Voyant que rien ne se produisait la directrice de Gryffondor abaissa sa baguette et, poussant un léger soupir de soulagement, elle se traita à voix basse de paranoïaque puis reprit sa ronde s'éloignant lentement mais sûrement de Harry. Ce dernier avait été pétrifié en voyant la lueur sortir de la baguette de la directrice de sa maison et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il reprit sa respiration. Il devait se remettre en chemin avant que quelque chose du même genre ne lui arrive de nouveau : il n'aurait probablement pas autant de chance si cela devait se reproduire. Il regretta de ne pas avoir songer à prendre la carte des maraudeurs avec lui mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser aux détails de son expédition, de plus elle était dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet qui se trouvait être entre lui et Ron. Celui-ci n'aurait pas manquer de s'apercevoir qu'il ouvrait son tiroir et il ne lui aurait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il en avait extrait la carte. Ron savait parfaitement que c'est là qu'il la cachait au milieu de choses sans importance qu'il y avait déposé pour donner le change.

Il devait donc redoubler de vigilance pour atteindre la volière qui lui paru tout à coup véritablement très loin de là où il se tenait. Il eut un frisson en repensant à l'attitude de McGonagall. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à lui jeter un sort. Sort qui lui semblait tout de même familier. Réfléchissant quelques instants il se souvint que ce dernier servait à révéler la présence d'une personne dissimulée par un charme de désillusion ou une cape d'invisibilité. Heureusement il possédait une cape hors du commun qui n'avait pas été détecté par le sort de la sorcière bien qu'il l'ait traversé en passant sous son oreille gauche. Quelque peu rassuré de savoir que sa directrice de maison n'avait pas tenté de l'assommer ou pire en lui jetant de sort hostile il continua son chemin en prenant tout de même garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit. C'est avec un grand soulagement qu'il referma la porte de la volière dans son dos et qu'il fit glisser de ses épaules la cape d'invisibilité.

Il se dirigea précautionneusement vers une des grandes fenêtres ouvertes sur le parc. Il s'y accouda et contempla la lune, le vent faisant virevolter ses cheveux noirs devant ses grands yeux verts et mélancoliques. Apaisé par les lumières de l'astre nocturne il chercha du regard son amie aux plumes blanches. Elle était tranquillement en train de boire dans un coin de la pièce parmi ses consœurs qui hululaient faiblement de temps à autre comme si elles ne voulaient pas troubler le silence de la nuit. Harry lui fit signe et Hedwige vint se poser sur son épaule.

Et il lui parla de tout. De la façon d'on il avait commencé à sortir avec le Serpentard, de combien il avait apprécié les moments de détente qu'il avait partagé avec lui, de leurs élans de désirs, de leurs disputes jusqu'à la dernière et la plus grave puis de leur réconciliation et de l'incident qui avait mit fin au bonheur de Harry. Mais aussi de cette envie irrépressible qu'il avait de se jeter dans les bras de cet homme qu'il l'avait fait souffrir, parce qu'en dépit de cette preuve évidente du piège dans lequel il était tombé il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer. Il aimait Drago, de ça il était certain, il aimait ce Serpentard de malheur qui avait fait de ces dernières quarante-huit heures les plus éprouvantes de la vie affective de Harry en n'écrivant que quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin. Et d'ailleurs n'avait-il pas fait que ça de répréhensible ? D'écrire. Il n'avait pas mis sa menace à exécution au final. Le temps des suppositions hasardeuses étaient finies et la seule explication logique était la suivante : Drago n'avait absolument pas affiché de photographies de leurs ébats dans le château. Mais Harry éprouvait tout de même une rage sans nom à l'égard du Serpentard. Certes il reconnaissait être amoureux fou de lui mais sa colère aussi était bien réelle. Tout comme la tristesse qui lui étreignait le cœur depuis qu'il avait commencé son récit. Poussant un hululement réconfortant Hedwige remonta sur l'épaule de Harry et gonfla ses plumes, frôlant la joue de ce dernier en une délicate caresse ce qui ressemblait curieusement aux yeux de Harry à l'étreinte d'une amie. L'attitude de la chouette fit alors sourire le Gryffondor dont les sentiments instables se calmèrent lentement en observant le ciel. De longues minutes plus tard la chouette émit un hululement et fixa Harry de ces grands yeux. Visiblement elle demandait à sa façon s'il allait mieux et si elle pouvait le laisser seul. En réponse Harry la fit descendre de son épaule à son bras droit dont la chouette se servit pour prendre son envol nocturne.

Soudain la porte de la volière s'ouvrit en grinçant. Harry tourna brusquement la tête et vit la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir ici Drago Malefoy, une lettre à la main, venait de faire son apparition. Son teint devint livide lorsqu'il reconnu l'occupant de la pièce. Les deux garçons se contentèrent de se regarder l'un l'autre, une tension presque palpable flottant dans les airs. Harry prit alors la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu envoyer une lettre, répondit simplement Drago.

- En plein milieu de la nuit ?

- Je viens à peine de finir de l'écrire et elle doit partir vite.

- Oui, ajouta Harry se retournant complètement pour faire face au Serpentard, j'imagine que tu as des choses urgentes à régler... Trouver un pauvre type en mal d'amour pour lui faire le coup du mot sur l'oreiller... Par exemple.

- Harry, je s-

- Non « tu » rien du tout ! Hurla Harry des larmes de rage se glissant devant ses yeux, Surtout ne dis pas que tu es désolé pour pouvoir t'en sortir, tu n'es pas désolé de ce que tu as fait ! Tu avais tout planifié ! Tu voulais me faire mal, m'humilier ! Tout ce que tu m'as dit quand on était ensemble c'était des conneries !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Harry écoute-moi j'ai, tenta de répliquer Drago avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par le Gryffondor.

- Tu m'as menti pour me « séduire »,prétextant que tu m'aimais depuis longtemps, que tu t'intéresse réellement à moi, Harry mais au final tu m'as piégé en me traitant comme une putain exhibitionniste !

L'air dans la volière se mit à crépiter sous l'effet de la magie instable de Harry.

- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi ! Ajouta Harry en se rapprochant lentement de Drago, Tu n'es qu'un petit con manipulateur Malefoy, un petit con qui se moque des sentiments des autres et en plus tu n'es même pas capable de faire les choses correctement, d'aller jusqu'au bout. Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

Un vent puissant et surnaturel se leva dans la pièce faisant fuir tous les volatiles présents dans un tourbillon de plume. L'air dans les poumons de Drago était opaque, il avait l'impression de suffoquer, oppressé par l'aura magique écrasante de l'autre jeune homme qui perdait petit à petit le contrôle de sa magie. Sur ces joues ruisselaient des larmes mêlées de rage et de tristesse, ces cheveux fouettaient son visage ces poings étaient douloureusement serrés. Et le coup partit. Le poing de Harry heurta avec force la joue de Drago qui craqua sinistrement sous le choc. Ce dernier vacilla face à la violence du coup puis perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à terre. Il était terrifié devant la fureur de Harry. Il s'approchait dangereusement de lui maintenant.

- ARRETE HARRY! Supplia Drago en fermant brusquement les yeux et en se repliant sur lui-même, s'il te plaît laisse-moi te parler, s'il te plaît ne me frappe plus, je dois te parler...

En le voyant recroquevillé sur lui-même comme un enfant Harry prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Il en fut tellement surpris que sa colère s'évanouit en même temps que le vent dans la salle. Complètement abasourdi il s'agenouilla devant le Serpentard. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui, déglutit et prit la parole.

- Harry s'il te plaît écoute-moi, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est répugnant mais je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime vraiment et je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que je ne voulais pas admettre que j'étais amoureux de toi, j'essayais de croire que les sentiments de ce genre n'était pas pour moi. Alors j'ai fait ce que les gens comme ça font : comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, je me suis moqué des sentiments des autres et j'ai mis au point cette comédie. Je ne peux pas le nier je suis un connard mais je ne peux pas nier non plus que je suis amoureux de toi. Alors j'ai... fait disparaître les preuves de ma bêtise. S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas tout seul, je t'en prie reste avec moi.

Et Drago attrapa dans ses mains encore tremblantes celles de Harry. Le jeune homme brun ne savait plus que penser, il était étourdi par les paroles du Serpentard. Il n'avait pas gardé les photos et il l'aimait. Il lui avait dit je t'aime pour la première fois ce soir. Ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, Harry pouvait sentir le parfum de Drago et si l'un d'eux se penchait ils auraient été assez près pour un baiser. Toutes ces informations tournées dans la tête de Harry qui était incroyablement confus mais une pensée étrangement lucide illumina le capharnaüm qui régnait dans son esprit, une pensée qui avait été étouffée depuis longtemps : et si tout ceci, les sentiments de Drago, la mise en scène d'il y a deux jours avaient pour but de l'affaiblir pour le compte de Voldemort ? Après tout c'était logique, le père de Drago était un mangemort, Drago allait certainement en devenir un et cette histoire l'avait affaibli, c'était un fait. Harry s'écarta légèrement de Drago, sur ces gardes.

- Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que tu voudrais me dire ? Demanda d'une voix glaciale le Gryffondor.

- Je voudrais juste que tu saches que c'est la vérité, Harry. Je ne moque pas de toi... C'est la vérité.

- Et est-ce que par hasard, ta _vérité_ ne serait pas un nouveau mensonge ? Tu sais le genre de mensonge qui cacherait quelque chose d'encore plus infâme... Le genre qui pourrait venir de Voldemort !

- Mais de quoi tu parles, demanda le Serpentard frissonnant en entendant le nom de tu-sais-qui, est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ? Que vient faire le seigneur des ténèbres dans cette histoire ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que vient faire Voldemort dans cette histoire, Drago. Ce piège ce n'était pas le tien c'était le sien. Et bien dis-lui que tu as échoué ça ne marche plus avec moi, répondit le Survivant en commençant à se relever.

-Non, non, non ! Reste là ! Ça n'a aucun sens ! Tu divagues Harry, il n'y a que nous qui compte ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

Sur ces mots Drago retint Harry par le bras le fixant de ses yeux gris où brillait une lueur de détermination. Le Serpentard venait d'avoir une idée et était déterminé à ce que Harry l'écoute.

- Lâche-moi, ordonna le Gryffondor d'une voix sèche, c'est fini Malefoy ta couverture ne tient plus ça ne sert plus à rien de faire semblant.

- Je ne fais pas semblant Harry, je suis sincère. Je suis amoureux de toi. Fuis avec moi.

- Fuir avec toi ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Pour que tu puisses me livrer au maître de ton père ?

- Non pour que tu puisses fuir la guerre.

- Fuir la guerre, demanda Harry légèrement décontenancé, comment ça ?

- Viens avec moi, je connais une cachette parfaite où personne ne pourra nous retrouver. On pourrait s'y cacher Harry, toi et moi, isolés de monde ! Pas de guerre secrète, pas de responsabilités écrasantes qui ne sont pas les tiennes !

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne sais même pas si tes paroles sont honnêtes.

- Alors je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses me croire.

Le serpentard relâcha sa prise sur le Gryffondor en espérant que ce dernier ne parte pas et sortit lentement sa baguette.

- Lâche ça Malefoy ! S'écria Harry en sortant sa propre baguette.

- Je ne vais pas t'attaquer. Je vais faire un serment inviolable de seconde catégorie avec toi.

- Un serment inviolable de seconde catégorie ? demanda le brun avec suspicion, tu sais que j'ai été élevé par des moldus et que je ne connais pas toutes les coutumes sorcières, tu peux très mieux mentir à nouveau et me faire croire de ce genre de chose existent.

- et bien je prends le risque d'être lié par un serment inviolable de seconde catégorie à quelqu'un qui croit que je suis un mystificateur, répondit Drago les yeux chargés de défi, mais je suis presque sûr que tu vas me croire dans quelques instants.

-J'attends de voir ça, Malefoy.

- Veritae contracto !

Un ruban de lumière sortit paresseusement de la baguette du jeune homme blond serpentant dans les airs pour finalement s'enrouler presque amoureusement autour de celle du Gryffondor.

- Je jure solennellement sur ma magie toute entière que les prochaines paroles que je vais confier à Harry, James Potter dans la minute qui va suivre seront absolument vraies dans la mesure de mes connaissances, psalmodia le Serpentard.

Le ruban de lumière se mit à luire vivement éblouissant les deux garçons puis il se désagrégea comme dissout en milliers de confettis qui disparurent à leur tour.

- Je t'aime Harry et je veux m'enfuir avec toi. Et si tu acceptes de fuir avec moi tu ne tomberas pas dans un piège tendu par le seigneur des ténèbres. Je ne veux pas que ce mage sombre te trouve et finisse par te tuer, maintenant ce que je veux c'est partir dans un endroit où l'on pourrait être ensemble sans courir le moindre danger.

- Est-ce que je peux vraiment te faire confiance ? Pourquoi pendant "la minute" et "dans la mesure" de tes "connaissances" ? Demanda rapidement le brun conscient du temps qui passe.

-Oui tu peux me faire confiance cette fois. J'ai dit "la minute" parce que c'était le temps que je pensais nécessaire pour te dire ce que je voulais que tu entendes et si j'ai dit "dans la mesure de mes connaissances" c'est pour éviter de devenir un cracmol parce que j'aurais dit quelque chose qui s'avère faux sans que je le sache.

Un lumière émana du torse du Serpentard avant de s'éteindre rapidement et ce dernier soupira de soulagement.

- Voilà le temps est écoulé. J'ai potentiellement rempli ma part du contrat.

- Potentiellement ?

- Oui, cette lueur veut dire que je suis libéré de tout engagement envers toi de par le lien mais pas que j'ai honoré le pacte. Ça arrive dans les cas où une limite de temps a été indiquée lors de l'énoncé du serment ou lorsque l'autre signataire - en quelque sorte - du contrat meurt. Comme tu es toujours vivant je pense que ça veut dire que ça fait une minute que j'ai fait serment, répondit Drago avec un léger sourire amusé, maintenant reste à savoir si je suis toujours un véritable sorcier.

En prononçant ces derniers mots le sourire de Drago se mua en une moue d'appréhension.

- Accio lunettes ! Dit alors le Serpentard, baguette à la main.

Les lunettes de Harry s'envolèrent de son nez pour atterrir dans la main du garçon blond qui soupira de soulagement.

- Est-ce que tu me crois à présent ? Questionna-il doucement tout en s'approchant pour remettre ses lunettes à Harry.

- Je, je, bégaya le Gryffondor très sensible à la soudaine proximité qui lui faisait tourner la tête, je pense...

Mais avant que Harry n'ait réussi à finir sa phrase Drago s'empara des lèvres roses du Gryffondor et l'entraîna dans un baiser brûlant puis reposa les lunettes de Harry à leur place d'origine.

- Je pense que j'ai compris, Harry. Partons.

Sur ces mots Drago prit le jeune homme par la main et signa ainsi l'arrêt de mort du monde sorcier tel qu'ils le connaissaient.

* * *

.

.

_Cette note mystérieuse signe donc la fin de l'avant-dernier chapitre de Humiliation. En ce qui concerne le dernier chapitre soit il sera terminé et publié avant le 30 août 2011 soit il le sera à une date indéterminable très loin dans le futur. Auquel cas j'espère que votre imagination vous permettra de vous faire votre propre suite ou alors que vous arriverez à vous contentez d'une fin comme celle-ci._

[edit du 07/07/14] je ne sais pas quand je finirais la réécriture du chapitre 10 mais je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que je l'ai découpé en deux pour que le chapitre ne fasse pas plus de 10 000 mots alors que la majorité de ceux déjà publiés en font 2 fois moins... Donc ça devrait être plus rapide à venir que lors de sa première publication même si je me heurte à un problème de taille en début de chapitre.


End file.
